Little Mage of the Leaves
by Magician of Blue
Summary: In his journey as a Counter Guardian, Emiya rescued Naruko from one of her usual beatings as he seriously could NOT believe adults would willingly and happily beat a little girl in glee. In turn, he killed them all by raining his swords on them and picked her up for safety. And then years later, she's back a different person. Magus!Naruko
1. Forsaken Child, Guardian's Ward

Forsaken Child, Guardian's Ward

Counter Guardian Emiya, the living embodiment of Emiya Shiro's ideals.

He came to exist because of whoever heck he used to be.

After winning the fifth Holy Grail War along with his Servant Saber, Emiya Shirou was all the more inspired to pursue his dream of becoming a superhero. To this end, he stubbornly trained himself to his peak and began working as a freelance magus similar to his father. In his twenties, he received his signature red overcoat as a gift from Ciel of the Burial Agency.

In his early thirties, he had to make a life changing decision. In order to save the lives of a hundred of people dying before him in a calamity, for the sake of saving the lives that his eyes could see and for the sake of saving even more lives as a Heroic Spirit after his death, he made a contract with the world and became a he desperately fought to end a war, he was in turn branded as the mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed because of the betrayal of his allies. Although he died of betrayal, he did not hate mankind. However, the World ironically gave him the duty as a Heroic Spirit to slaughter all humans at a particular location when mankind is at the threshold of complete self destruction-a Counter Guardian. His belief that he would continue to save many people as a Heroic Spirit did happen, but it was through being made to clean up after human actions and forced to take many lives to save humanity as a whole, instead of saving everyone-protecting humans without having to cause deaths of humans as he would have liked to. After seeing human self-destruction and forced to oppose his own ideals countless times, he began to deny himself and his ideal.

Even knowing that the Throne of Heroes was isolated from time and space, Archer desperately came to believe that his only hope of release was to have himself summoned into an era where Emiya Shirou exists and kill his past self, hoping that the double paradox created by Shirou being killed before having a chance to make the contract with Alaya and that the killing was done by a Shirou who successfully made the contract with the world would create a time paradox great enough in magnitude that could potentially erase his existence as a Counter Guardian. Thus he betrays Rin, aligning with Caster because, he claimed, she had the highest chance of acquiring the Holy Grail.

He then betrays Caster and her master and kills them both, revealing his true intentions. Archer needed to be free from Rin's command seal in order to accomplish his goal of killing Shirou. Archer then kidnaps Rin after she forms a contract with Saber, forcing a situation where Shirou engages Archer.

Archer loses the battle, but only because he does not attack Shirou as he is stabbed through the chest. However, he survived the blow thanks to Independent Action, and remains hidden until the final battle where he saves Rin from the Holy Grail and eliminates a cornered and near-defeated Gilgamesh.

He then disappears for good with a smile on his face, confident that Rin will stop Shirou from taking a path that he will regret.

However, since he's still around, he thought Rin failed until he met Zelretch...and taught him about Parallel Worlds. Rin succeeded in her future in changing Shiro and then Sakura succeeded in changing Shiro in another timeline. However, only two timelines changed. Never Emiya's because it already happened. That and there are countless Parallel Worlds. Endless. That's why even the ancient vampire didn't want to use it much. So what he did was for nothing and a hopeless endeavor right from the start. Only the futures of two Emiya Shirous changed thanks to two sisters.

He sighed.

Oh well.

This time, Alaya sent him to this world because this place needed A LOT of cleaning up to do...

And he could see why.

He arrived in a village wherein he saw a lot of men beating up a little girl with some of the crowd cheering them on even!

Snarling, these people don't deserve to live! There's even some masked men watching, not even doing ANYTHING! 'Complete Trace Standby. Remove all stops,' he produced a lot of swords he's forged in his immortal life appearing around him. 'Continuous barrage!' he roared as the weapons impaled on the despicable humans and the masked men watching, creating a scenery of carnage and he killed even more, whether or not they're innocent. All to save a little girl who looked like she's a toddler...

'Are you alright kiddo?' he quickly asked as he carefully picked her up. 'Don't worry, those monsters are gone.' the cowering child looked up to see dead bodies with one up to three swords sticking out of their bodies. Her tormentors all dead. 'Now why are they beating you up while having fun about it?'

'Dunno...its always like this.' said the child in a broken voice. 'Everyone hates me but won't say why...but I get called names a lot. Demon, Monster...things like that...I didn't even know what my name was until Hokage-jiji told me.'

'AND where is this Hokage-jiji?' he growled. 'Talk about poor security in this village...'

'I'm right here.' they turned to see an old man in robes and flanked by masked men. 'Who are you?'

'A good Samaritan who rescued a little girl from these sick bastards who took delight in beating up toddlers?' Emiya practically snarled at him heatedly. 'Who the fuck is the leader? I got a bone to pick with him for letting this happen or its this village's sickly disgusting pleasure in taking delight in beating up children!'

'You mean the guards didn't save her?!' one of the masked men sputtered.

'Huh? You mean those masked men just sitting idly by in the trees, bushes and a roof? No they didn't fucking do anything, they just watched as if its a snuff film shooting!'

'Mister, what's a snuff film shooting?' the little girl in his arms asked him.

'...its a crime hun. Only TRUE monsters like these bastards enjoy such a thing.' Emiya told her kindly. 'They call you monster eh? I think I killed the TRUE monsters and they do the world a favor by _staying dead_.'

'I think we need a long talk, young man...after we take Naruko-chan to the hospital.' the Hokage sighed sadly.

xxx

When Naruko was treated in the hospital...Emiya and the Hokage's party talked in the halls. 'So what was that all about?' Emiya asked the Hokage. 'I was supposed to spend a night here but what a night.' he sighed.

'...this village horribly spat on my late successor's wish.' the Hokage sighed. 'Three months after he succeeded me as Hokage, a nine-tailed demon fox attacked our village. Nothing can kill an energy construct so the only option is to seal it away. But it can only be done to a newborn child whose chakra pathways aren't developed yet. After sealing Kyuubi into Naruko, his wish was for her to be a hero...'

'And it backfired spectacularly. He underestimated humanity and their inability to understand.' Emiya snorted. 'Naïve. Humans fear what they can never understand. Sometimes outright hating it. And now a child pays the price for his naivete. Way to go.' he said sarcastically while clapping. 'Well, what about that little baby?'

'...she's six.'

'SIX?! SHE LOOKS THREE!'

The Hokage sighed and nursed his temple as if having a headache.

'I have problems with our people.' the Hokage told him wearily. 'And because Naruko is a civilian. I have not much power over her and could not protect her much or interfere so she could live happily. She is under Civilian Jurisdiction until she enters the Ninja Academy wherein by then I have the power to protect her. She can enter soon next spring. And six months is a long wait.'

'Even then that's not sufficient. Since there's even some men dressed like your guards, I see sabotage in her education.' said Emiya. 'Your so-called guards are getting stiffies watching her getting beaten in the streets. So I had no qualms killing those shits. And if Naruko is not educated properly due to sabotage, she can't defend herself from her older peers or worse...we can see that happening now since you're clearly a case of horrible judge of character.'

'Don't talk to Hokage-sama that way!' one of the guards burst out.

'I'll say what I want to say because its the truth. If you can't handle the truth then quit your damn job and choose a job where its all sunshines and daisies.'

'Why you!'

'Enough!' the Hokage barked as Emiya childishly stuck his tongue at the guard that most likely, seethed at him behind his mask. 'Then I've got a bright idea.'

'Meh?'

'How about...**you** take care of Naruko?'

'HUUH?!'

Emiya's disbelief is shared with the old man's guard.

xxx

Fast-forward six years later...

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen knew he made a great choice in making the young man, Emiya Naruko's guardian.

1. He's a powerful fighter who's lethal both close and long-range.

2. Naruko grew up well-adjusted and well-educated, as well as disciplined.

And 3. She's well-trained. He doesn't know what Emiya was teaching her but he knew from using Tomegane that its not ninjutsu he's teaching her...he's teaching her his unique brand of weaponry, how to cook 'like a god'(he had the opportunity to sample his orgasmically delicious cooking and dishes he's NOT familiar with), and strange brand of ninjutsu that did not require handseals at all.

Maybe its a new art from his country? As a shinobi since his youth, Hiruzen has been EVERYWHERE.

And not once, did he see such jutsu in his life. Maybe he's even from beyond the Shinobi Nations.

They were well-hidden from the village too. It was a great idea using Area 44 although the two must vacate whenever its Konoha's turn to host the Chuunin Exams. This is to hide the fact that the two are living there from everyone.

So here they are. Naruko is going for her Genin Exams which he himself must supervise to avoid sabotage by the petty Chuunin on Charge, and even more, he had invited Shinobi Clan Heads present under the guise of seeing their heirs do well on the spot.

xxx

'Nee niichan, my test will be OK, right?' Naruko asked her adoptive older brother worriedly. 'They won't sabotage my exam?'

'Nah, as if they can!' Emiya snorted. 'That old geezer invited a lot of important people over so there's no way they can sabotage an on-the-spot exams!'

'I hope so...I still hate them.' Naruko sulked. 'Why do I have to work for them ANYWAY? They made my life hell and I'm to give my life to these...people?'

'Well...that geezer said he'll tell you why when you're official.'

'...sigh.' Naruko sighed with her drooping shoulders.

'Naruko, forget the adults.' said Emiya. 'Prove them wrong through their kids.' he suggested with a smile. 'You'll be spending a lot of time with their kids than adults. Just be yourself. When it comes to making friends, never put on airs. Because if you're found out, they'll see that you're a faker and leave you for being untrustworthy.' he warned. 'Just be yourself. I'd know from personal experience and I have quite a following when I was in High School.'

'...high school?'

'Yeah. In my country, people graduate from education at age 21.' said Emiya. 'Youchien for two years starting at age 4, Shougakkou for 6 years, Chuugakkou for three, and Kougakkou for another three, and then there's Daigaku for three up to five years...so either you graduate at 21 or 24.' Naruko's eyes popped out at how many years one must stay in school.

'That's a lot compared to shinobi education niichan.' Naruko mumbled. Shinobi only has six years...

'Well, that's how civilian school is like in my country. Education starts from the very basics up to the advanced ones in High School. Then in University, you choose a course that will prepare you for the career you chose for your life. Law, Medical Field, Military, Culinary Arts, Fine Arts, Architecture, and loads more. As for shinobi why the years are short...no idea, ask them.' Naruko face-faulted. 'Never knew shinobi existed till my ship docked not far from here and this village is the first place I came to.'

'Hummm...'

xxx

'That, is bad Hiruzen.' at the Hokage's Office, the three Village Elders watched along with the Hokage through his Tomegane. 'She has no feelings for this village...not that I blame her.' said Utatane Koharu testily. 'We have to salvage this somehow. She must be loyal to our village as our Jinchuuriki!'

'Konoha itself brought this upon us.' said the Hokage. 'The children are our only hope now. The minds of the civilian children are no doubt, poisoned by their parents so our hope lies in the Shinobi Clan Heirs. The Clan Council know better than the Civilians do. Once she forms bonds of friendship with these children, she'll have a hard time finding a reason to leave. She may despise Konoha now but she will fight for those bonds. The four of us are orphaned in the Second World War but still, we tasted what its like to have a home to go back to, loving families and good friends. Even marrying the men and women we love. Naruko didn't have anything we enjoyed as children. She wasn't even respected and loved as a human being and suffered physical and emotional torment. And thanks to the Civilian Council, we have little to no power to protect her.'

'...the Civilian Council is our senseis' greatest mistake Hiruzen.' said Danzou. 'They have caused us nothing but trouble since our youth. And they have caused our Jinchuuriki to turn against us. If the children fails...we may have to take matters into our own hands...whether you or Naruko like it or not.'


	2. A Chat With Adults

A Chat with Adults

The Academy...

A lot of people arrived for the Genin Exams which were the Practical Tests.

Naruko had done the Written Test beforehand, so now all she has to worry about, are the practicals which she must attend and be witnessed.

Parents and children entered the Academy, and Naruko is very nervous.

Its been years since she last walked these streets.

For now, nobody recognized her...until the Academy of course.

Emiya glanced at the adults coming. He knew what the Clan Heads look like by now given their...Konoha Studies.

They walked into a classroom wherein there's nothing but a wide space. Everyone is standing. he adults lined the walls and the children in the middle of the room.

'Welcome Students.' said the Chuunin Teacher. 'Today is your Final Exam! However, only thirty students will make the cut! Show us your best efforts to make it to the Final Thirty! And to up the ante, passing grade is 75!'

'Eh?!'

'Uso!'

'It used to be 50, why'd it become 75?!' came the cacophony of complaints from the students.

'QUIET!' the teacher barked. 'You are in the presence of the Shinobi Council! Behave yourselves!'

'Oy oy, are they _really_ ninja trainees?' Emiya whispered to the Hokage, looking a tad uneasy. 'With attitudes like this, they won't last long in the real world!'

'I assure you they really are.' the Hokage deadpanned. 'Ma, they're still children...'

'Line up and we will begin with Ninjutsu! Alphabetical Order on Kawarimi! You will switch yourself with Kawarimi, followed by Henge and Bunshin! For Henge, you must transform into another person! Bunshin, you must make three clones to pass but more is encouraged for a higher grade, a total of 100!'

And so, every child is tested for their skills.

And then when 'Uzumaki Naruko!' is called, everyone was surprised.

The sensei who's surprised to see 'that' name only to get a warning look from the clan heads AND the Hokage while the other kids are wondering who she is OR if they had a classmate by that name. Naruko went to the front to perform...but away from arm reach of the nearest teacher.

She doesn't trust ANYONE. Her body language is of absolute guard as if she'd be jumped on any moment.

That was plain as day to the adults while to the kids, they thought she's just shy or something. But those with sharper eyes saw her distrust. She performed remarkably, earning a 75 in her grade as she only performed enough and earned her hitai-ate.

xxx

'So, what does everyone think of our graduates?' the Hokage asked the Shinobi Council and the Elders. 'Your children did splendidly well.' he said with a beaming smile.

'Yes, I'm glad that 75 percent rate was there.' said Inuzuka Tsume. 'It totally separated the weeds from the crops.'

'However, it remains to be seen if they'll be passed by their real teachers. Gawd, I hate that part.' Yamanaka Inoichi grumbled.

'Oh yes, WHO was it who made quite a spectacle when we were their age when he heard there's another test?' Akimichi Choza wondered aloud rather mock-playfully, making the blonde man turn scarlet and sputter.

'S-shuddup!'

'We will now arrange the teams.' said Hiruzen. 'I understand that Shinobi Clans must always be teamed together in some way as is our norm. The only exception last year is Hyuuga Neji-kun because the other children of other clans are older than he is so he got teamed up with two civilians. As parents of your heirs...who do you want your children to work with and give your point of view.'

'Well, we'd like our children to succeed our legacy if possible.' said Shikaku. 'We talked about it in our bar night two days ago.'

'Ah, a Jr. Ino-Shika-Cho team is it? Very well...that leaves five more children.'

'Er...don't you mean four?' Aburame Shibi blinked. He's thinking of his, Hiashi and Tsume's children along with the Uchiha Boy. The Elders exchanged wry looks.

'Sigh...some people sure forgets our roots at such a young age.' Utatane Koharu sighed. 'Then again, we were forced to blot that name out of our Clan History because of the Third War for the protection of this VIP in our care.' she said. '_Uzumaki_.'

'Uzumaki is a clan?' Tsume blinked her eyes owlishly in wonder and curiosity as she never knew this before.

'Yes. They used to be a big clan. In fact, they're a small nation by themselves not far from Nami no Kuni.' said Homura. 'Their trademark is their dark maroon red hair and dark blue eyes. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force, reflected in their vast chakra are the distant blood relatives of the Senju Clan, our Founders. Hence the good relationship with Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure to the point that our symbols merged...a spiral leaf. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. There are three Uzumaki in Konoha...two of whom are dead...and the other, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruko. She has her mother's eyes...the rest is her father's.'

'Oh...then I can see why that name is blotted from our history.' said Hiashi. 'Its a very dangerous name...and its bad enough with what she puts up with everyday from our people.' he said thoughtfully.

'Indeed. And this, is what they have done.' said the Hokage stiffly as he took out the Tomegane and replayed what he and the elders watched not long ago.

'Oh...'

'And given how her posture is at the classroom earlier...this concerns me along with Sasuke-kun.' said Hiruzen. 'Your children is our last hope to make her stay loyal to Konoha. She has every reason and right to leave as our village grossly betrayed our alliance with Uzushio through sheer cruelty, effectively betraying our founders as well because they're family. And since she has not yet learned our village's secrets, she can leave without being marked a Nukenin as she does not carry important information about us. Her guardian Emiya Shirou-kun taught her his country's unusual arts that looks ninjutsu, but does not need handseals. In essence, she's carrying his people's secrets as he's a foreigner not belonging to any nation we know.'

'All the more reason to make her stay here Hiruzen.' said Danzo firmly. 'Those arts could help strengthen our forces in the future. Ninjutsu that does not need handseals...its a very luxurious gift indeed. It would be foolish to lose this opportunity.'

'I know...our hope lies in the children of our shinobi clans as the civilian children are already...poisoned.' said Hiruzen wearily. 'Now then, what of these five children? Naruko is a jack-of-all-trades given what Emiya-kun taught her. Sasuke-kun studied his family's arts...after figuring them out on his own, that is. Inoichi, what of his mental evaluations?'

'While Naruko is a legal flight-risk as she has no information on us...he isn't as he has information even if only clan restricted as the Uchiha Clan is part of Konoha. He may also have books regarding Konoha in the Clan Archives he may have studied. That, and bloodline thieves like Kumo will be very happy with him.' said Inoichi, shaking his head while Hiashi cringed at a certain memory. 'We need to keep an eye on him. His desire to get stronger through all means and I DO mean all means...including the fact that he needs to 'kill his best friend' to awaken the final stage of the Sharingan...' many eyes bulged at this. 'No friend is safe from him. And if an outsider offers him what he wants all for the sake of revenge, he'll happily come along. And if he befriends his teammates...woe betide who did. They're just a requirement.'

The Hokage planted his head hard on his side of the desk.

'You have got to be kidding!' Tsume sputtered out. 'He'll willingly betray pack for power?!'

'I kid you guys not.' Inoichi said sadly. 'Itachi...told him that one day, if he has the same eyes as him...and the memory after that is blurred.'

'Is...that so...'

'I don't think I want my son near that boy.' said Shibi stiffly.

'My son is in danger as Kiba values pack among all else!' Tsume cried in sheer fierce protest. 'We place our group's importance as a whole!'

'I refuse to let Hinata be teamed with him as well.' Hiashi grunted. 'I guess our children shall team up. But what can Uzumaki do about him?'

'Neko, get me Emiya-kun.' the Hokage ordered as a presence left the room. Half an hour later, Emiya is in the room.

'You rang, geezer?' he asked them...while still wearing a rather...cute, frilly apron with kanji that read, 'Real Men Bravely Wear Pink' much to many disbeliefs as its an apron in his case. 'I'm getting lunch ready you know.'

'I would like to ask you what exactly you taught Naruko-chan.' said the Hokage. 'They're ninjutsu but at the same time, not ninjutsu. What are is that?'

"Crap, we were being watched!" Emiya swore before inwardly sighing. No choice now. 'They are the art of my Country. We call it Majutsu.'

'...Majutsu?'

'Yeah. Only certain people can learn it though.' said Emiya. 'People who possess Majutsu Kairo. We have many clans who possess Majutsu Kairo and rare civilian outsiders have the gift, but its 1/10 chance at random. Unlike Chakra Pathways which everyone has thus everyone can be shinobi, you have to be born with it as it resides within our souls while in our bodies, you would see its physical representation as a pipeline of circuits as a pseudo-nervous system but the power comes from our soul itself, and we call the power Maryoku, not Chakra.' he explained. 'And how much power we have...depends on the strength of our souls. The number of Magic Circuits that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful. Yes, circuits can be added if and only if the head of your clan passed down the family legacy, the Majutsu Kokuin to their heir. A Magic Crest is a series of Magic Circuits that were given a more stable form in order to act as an archive of spells. At some point of the magus' life, he will forge some of his own Magic Circuits into the Crest, store all spells that he learned in life and then pass it down to his successor. As the process repeats itself with each new generation, the older a lineage is the greater the number of Circuits forming the Crest and the greater the amount of knowledge inside it. It is the duty of any heir of a family of magi to successfully expand and pass down the Crest to the next generation.'

'As the complexity of the Crest increases with each new generation, the spells stored inside them become more stable and easier to activate. As long as the Crest is completely integrated with the magus body, he will be able to cast any spell stored inside of it, even if he himself never had the chance to learn it properly. All he has to do is to activate the Crest just like he would do to a normal Circuit, find the spell stored inside and activate it with its relevant incantation and process of the spell. Furthermore, it is possible to use it to support the magus' regular spellcasting and, whenever the magus gets heavily injured, the Crest is capable of keeping him alive for as long as there is still maryoku inside his body. The Magic Crest is still a highly valued article for any magus. But since usually only one person can inherit it, troubles can arise when there is more than one candidate. It's not unheard of for bloody feuds to errupt inside a clan of magi because of a dispute between two or more children fighting over the family's Crest. It was because of that and other reasons that the current trend of only one heir per family (and the consequential policy of forsaking or excluding all other children) came to be. That's what I hear from what other bloodlines do...'

'If you call yourselves ninja, we call ourselves majutsu-shi individually and Magi in plural. We focus more on majutsu and its very rare for Magi to be battle-oriented like myself. Magi can have 20 up to 100 in Circuits and Rank is E, D, C, B, A and if S is your strongest, we call ours EX. EX means _too powerful to be ranked_.' many eyes are on him at this.

'So what has Naruko learned from you?' Danzo asked him while wondering if he can use that on him...he has no idea if that will work in Circuits.

'She learned how to create Barriers, whether protective, defensive or cursed security, Elemental Magic, Flowing and Transferring of Maryoku but this applies only to our kind, Runecraft, and Medical Craft. There are other arts but six years is hardly enough time to learn everything...even I'm still studying just to have more repertoire!' Emiya chuckled. Actually, the truth is, due to his status as a Counter Guardian having one trillion units of Mana, its a must for him to learn and Master all forms of Magecraft in his long immortal life to better do his duty. Just that, the amount he can expel is limited to his poor quality Circuits since birth as a human, hence, he preferred swordsmanship and martial arts more most of the time. 'A Magus' life is constant study and training!'

'Is that so...there are a lot of disciplines?'

'Yeah. So many our kind became families of Hikikomori in obsessive research.' the others sweatdropped. 'I'm a Heretic as I don't conform to our ways. I want to enjoy my life while studying, dammit.' Emiya snorted. 'We have 12 clans as some others went extinct, or ruined, becoming Fallen Houses for doing 'evil research' and blacklisted by the government. They are then sealed away to prevent them from bringing their research to fruition as what some of them are studying, aiming to create tend to not only be disastrous to the individual, but also his surroundings. That, and unlike you guys, we hide our existence from ordinary people. Human Greed and all...they'll bug us to teach them magic and when we don't want to cuz either they have no power or an evil person...well, you tend to hate and soon persecute what you can't have.' he scoffed. 'Humans have 1/10 chances in having circuits upon birth. Naruko is one such human.'

'Is that so...then, how many Circuits and what Rank is she?' Hiruzen asked him. Emiya twitched. 'Emiya-kun?'

'She's the first-ever person I met...with 100 EX Circuits!' he said while shaking his head. 'The nobles at home will fight over her like starved sharks over bloody meat, as having a powerful bride to marry their son would give birth to powerful children!' he said with a shudder. 'So I'm saving her the trouble by keeping her secret from my country. I'll be looking for more apprentices now that she graduated my teachings. My job to create new clans in ahem, foreign pastures so I'm hoping I find a boy this time.' he said. 'I'm looking for kids with Circuits and potential apprentices and then marry em' off with each other to create new Clans of Magi in this continent. That's my mission as bloodlines are starting to get thin from too much selective breeding.' this, he lied in. His true job here is something else...

'Is that so...' Koharu muttered thoughtfully. 'And Uzumaki has 100 EX...' that means she's powerful.

'That's how powerful her soul is, granny.' said Emiya with a shrug. 'That kid will go veeeery far and has potential to become a Magician.'

'But isn't Magecraft and Magic the same thing?' Shikaku asked him rather oddly. Emiya shook his head.

'No. They're different. Magecraft is artificial reenactment of miracles pretty much like your ninjutsu wherein you can do things with chakra, its similar only using maryoku. Magic is a true miracle, true magic.' Emiya explained. 'There are five great magics and the reason why my race is such a bunch of geeky hikikomori is due to the desire of becoming Magicians and achieve one of the Five Great Magics in order to reach the Root of all Knowledge...the Soul of the World itself. Honestly in my opinion, people should be happy with what they have or they'll never know true happiness.' he sighed. 'Spending all your life doing nothing but research...honestly.' he sneered. 'I'm enjoying cultural sights and food while doing my job to put some balance and color here.'

'So says the one whose cooking can sate even gods...' Hiruzen snorted. Emiya's cooking...oh gods...and Naruko is learning to cook like him too...

'Speaking of cooking, I need to get back.' and Emiya was gone. Vanishing like a ghost.

'...still think she's a legal flight-risk?' Homura grumbled. 'We can't let this go...and he's looking for more pupils and have them marry each other to create new clans. Its safe to assume he's sticking around until he can find no more in Konoha before traveling to other nations. Moreover, her abilities is something what will cause Sasuke-kun to salivate over yet what if he has no circuits? I smell trouble already.'

'Trouble indeed.' said Shikaku. 'But we have no choice. And due to said abilities, Uzumaki can easily knock him down a peg or two. What of their third member? It has to be a boy, not a girl as per our norm standards.'

'Then how about this boy?' Koharu placed a file on the desk. A boy with pasty white skin with black hair and eyes, resembling Sasuke despite his fuller lips. 'He seems the type to be the middle ground. Our mission is for Uzumaki to remain in Konoha by having her form bonds with potential friends so she couldn't bear to leave. And she will function as our guard if Sasuke-kun thinks of going to potential enemies if they offer him what he seeks. While I wish to see this majutsu in action, I also want to see how fast it is compared to ninjutsu.'

'Oy oy...boys tend to make friends with boys easier than girls...you're setting him up for slaughter!' Inoichi choked out, feeling sorry for the civilian boy.

'Well, we need a team of three don't we?' Koharu grumbled. 'We can't send a team of two! Moreover what about that 'other matter', Hiruzen?' she asked her longtime friend and teammate...even if their opinions clashed most of the time.

'I have yet to get an answer.'

'...its been a week.'

'...it takes three days to get to the Daimyo and back, and decision-making takes quite a while.'

'...'


	3. Genin Team Formations

Genin Team Formations

The Shinobi Council and Village Elders are still talking about...things while in the home of Emiya and Naruko, Naruko is learning a new dessert dish from him.

A cake.

Baumkuchen.

And they were layering vanilla and chocolate layers alternately over a heating spit...until its big enough to have nine layers before removing from the spit, and cutting them into 'rings'.

'Niichan, its done!' Naruto chimed. 'We have nine layers now!'

'Yosh, we paint the chocolate coating on now. Its today's dessert!' Emiya told her cheerily, earning him a beaming smile from his pupil.

'Waaai!'

Emiya thought of her while they 'painted' that coating on the cake.

He raised this girl for six years. In their first year together, she is justifiably nervous, skittish, and very paranoid in fear he's nice one second and a beast the next because adults often lulled and tricked her before pain follows because all she wanted was kindness and to be loved. He had to earn her trust the freaking hard way, while teaching her about language...Japanese and how to read Runic Script, Mathematics, and the books Hiruzen gave him for her academic education. They study by morning, and train noon onwards while showing her he really cares, and experienced...fatherhood(he's in his early thirties before dying). The only relevant things to her academic education is Language, Math, History and Law. The other subjects are irrelevant and Kunoichi Lessons can wait once Naruko is 17 or something.

He taught her Magecraft, Ninjutsu(only the basics which was given to them by the Hokage as the rest is up to the Jounin-sensei assigned), Weapons and Combat. Oh, and Sewing and Cooking as well, even forking out fashion books from 'his world' for her to study from, and make her own clothes as she likes. Although Emiya skillfully manipulated the local shoemaker into making his world's brand of shoes for both men and women because...really now, their footwear is nothing but...open-toed boots? He can understand zori, geta and strappy sandals but...oh come on! It's a hideous faux-pas! And nothing but black, white, and varying shades of blue and brown! Don't these people have...imagination?!

He had the shoemaker make shoes for both men, women and children using his designs. And since due to too much use of these open-toed boots, even the women got wider feet than usual, so they had to adjust sizes by width to avoid discomfort in feet while to Naruko as a child, her feet is well-proportioned and shaped from wearing shoes, thus appearing dainty. These new style of shoes and sandals caught the interest of mostly women and sold like hotcakes and demand outweighed supply because everything has to be custom made in their case.

She wears clothes typically worn by noble families in the Association and just recently, she mastered sewing and tailoring, but cooking is another whole story. She's still learning and trying to raise her cooking skills to reach his levels.

For now, he would not teach her any new magecraft. Her body comes first. He has YET to physically train her. All he taught are skills. Some muscular development for extra raw power is needed, especially as she's female. And women are singled out and picked on in fights more often than anyone would like. And she's a Jinchuuriki...(this is after finding files about her thus he knows everything about her AND he told her anyway. She threw a tantrum for a month as its essentially her father who made her life hell and it took years for forgiving him.) He miraculously managed to raise her into a well-adjusted Magus.

All she needed, is being loved and respected as a human being, and treated kindly with care while at the same time, teaching her how to be mentally, emotionally and spiritually strong as a person, raised with what Emiya's ideal and ideas of parental love. This is for the sake of her doing the same for her future children, minus the stupidity of her father's martyrdom leaving them behind and sentencing them to the same hell she endured.

He views it as stupid considering what happened to the poor kid.

Naivete and optimism does more damage, especially if you're a horrible judge of character. He knew that had Naruko been left alone for longer, she would become another 'Dark Sakura' through being a Jinchuuriki or Ilya, a girl who also happens to be his older stepsister(he didn't know until too late) raised with cruelty and harshness thus her normal behavior was smiling cheerfully, and cheerfully telling Berserker to 'Kill them!'

At least, Emiya can wipe sweat off his brow with his sleeve, with a long 'Pheewww~!' in relief.

Besides, when Naruko grows up, he needs another ally for his big job which would start in a few years.

Given how Hiruzen watched them all this time while he raised her, he knew the old man sees that he did a good job with her. He is just lucky that Hiruzen did not peep on them around the time that he told Naruko the truth, copied files and all for proof.

When he leaves her a year later, at least she can fend for herself and adjust.

They enjoyed their Baumkuchen that day.

xxx

Next day...

Naruko sees her journey to the Academy alone as TORTURE that she would rather go there by using Senso(Flash Run), leaving streaks of blurred yellow flash(due to her long blonde hair) and whatever colors of clothes she wears that day. Its still imperfect as the mastered technique does not leave evidence of you moving at a high speed. At her pace, her movements can be predicted for a timed counterattack by seeing her blurs. And at her current self, her physical attacks are weak yet has a strong grip on her weapons as it is trained hard in her weapons training. The irony sometimes.

She arrived in the assigned classroom but remained invisible. Everyone filed in and soon, the sensei came.

'Good morning class but from this day onward, you are Genin! In the eyes of the Law, you are now adults with the full responsibilities of one as you are now shinobi serving to protect Konoha and those you hold dear. All of you will be put in teams of three lead by a Jounin-sensei as per traditional chain of command. And of course, upon becoming Chuunin, you have many career options before becoming Jounin. We will now begin with Team 1...'

xxx

'These are our thirty best graduates.' said the Hokage as every Jounin...well, those who became a sensei that is, 'What do you think of them?'

'Well, depending on attitude...' said a random Jounin wryly. 'Every year is crazy and most of them don't pass anyway.'

'Ma, let's hope.' said another.

'Hey gramps, why am I called?' Emiya questioned the Hokage...again, wearing an apron much to looks of disbelief at him. 'I'm getting lunch ready!'

'Because I have a job for you.' said the Hokage as he chucked a folder at him, labeled...Team 8. Emiya looked at the folder and at the Hokage before his jaws dropped.

'&#*$)?! I'm not even in your Military!'

'But you're staying over and on salary pay due to circumstances, so this time, you'll be working.' Emiya face-faulted. 'You're as powerful as a Jounin anyway, so might as well.'

'You have GOT to be kidding...but I'm not taking outside missions without a chaperone because I've only been to Konoha and don't know my way around!'

'Who is this man Hokage-sama? Never seen him before.'

'He is protecting a VIP for the village and acts as this person's guardian. He is Emiya Shirou-kun.' said the Hokage, not mentioning names for _her_ sake. 'Kakashi, Asuma, get your folders. You guys are the last.' he instructed as Kakashi and Asuma took the folders handed in their direction. Kakashi got Team 7 and Asuma got Team 10.'

'Hokage-sama, why am I being called if I'm not even here to receive a team?' Kurenai asked him.

'...plans have changed.' said the Hokage. 'The Council has deemed you not yet ready to receive a team, hence, the team that's supposed to go to you was reassigned to someone else.' Kurenai deflated at this. 'Your skills are exemplary, as well as your ability to raise Genin. But what you lack at the moment, is the ability to assert authority and dominance. This is the results of the survey by those who know you. Now that you know where you lack, you have next year to try again as a sensei.'

'...hai.' Kurenai sighed gloomily. She didn't see that coming and left by Shunshin.

'Now then senseis, I want all of you to thoroughly read your folders. And I do mean thoroughly, not just skim it.' the Hokage ordered. 'That means you Kakashi.' the masked man winced as the other Jounin snickered.

'I fail them all anyway, they're all idiots, I don't see the point.' Kakashi grumbled.

'Huh? You fail every team chucked at you? Why?' Emiya asked him curiously.

'...they have no common sense and do not hesitate to throw a teammate aside for personal gain given the exams I have given and seen them act. I refuse to let such people into our ranks.' said Kakashi stiffly. 'You're new here so you wouldn't know. I place value in comradeship and teamwork which what these brats lack. Two mentioned values are what won us three wars in history y'know.'

'Hummm...' and so, they began reading.

Emiya looked at his folder.

Inuzuka Kiba(犬塚キバ)  
Ninja Registration ID: 012620  
Age: 12  
Affiliation: Konoha, Inuzuka Clan

Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive  
and can be prone to making mistakes when  
he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys  
combat even when facing particularly strong  
opponents. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and  
is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect  
him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, he  
has a strong pack mentality and would place  
great importance in a pack than in an individual.  
As his family is very close with their canine partners  
to the point that...they even have the social behavior  
and mentality of canines. He tends to put himself  
as Alpha Male unless someone stronger comes wherein  
he would instinctively assert his presence in a bid to  
overpower the invading 'rival'. But he knows a dominant  
when he sees one and will willingly back down after a fight.

Hyuuga Hinata(日向ヒナタ)  
Ninja Registration ID: 012612  
Age: 12  
Affiliation: Konoha, Hyuuga Clan

Hinata is characterised as shy, thoughtful, serene,  
kind, and very polite, as noted from her always  
addressing people with proper honourifics. She is  
also very gentle, and dislikes competing and fighting.  
She is shown to be incredibly empathetic, and, because  
of her strict and harsh upbringing, as well as gruelling  
training expected of a clan heir to undergo but failing to  
accomplish, she is deemed a failure thus causing her lack  
of self-esteem and confidence. She is very timid and  
easily cowed...to the point of being a wallflower.  
However, she has shown to be a very hard worker and  
tries very hard to improve herself but her own downfall  
is her lack of confidence and belief in herself.

Aburame Shino(油女シノ)  
Ninja Registration ID: 012618  
Age: 12  
Affiliation: Konoha, Aburame Clan

Shino has been a calm, collected, and solitary person,  
who is quite mysterious. Shino is portrayed as being  
somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact,  
rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all, thus this  
often makes his peers around him nervous as there's no  
telling what is he thinking as of this moment. Shino  
speaks in a curious fashion, and can be described  
as 'nitpicking'. Typical of his clan, he likes bugs and  
cares for them, including his own hive which he possesses  
and has a deep hatred for pesticides, and insectivorous  
plants and animals.

"...I got myself a very weird bunch." Emiya sweatdropped before frowning. "I wonder who has a team with Naruko in it. I'm kinda worried..."

'All of you will pick up your teams after lunch break and do NOT be late. That means you Kakashi.'

'Hey! Is this pick-on-Kakashi-day?!'

xxx

Kakashi sat on top of the memorial stone while thinking about his team.

He often has the bad luck in getting the weird, the crazy and the...psychos. All of whom, he fails.

But now he's wondering about this one.

Two flight-risks with horribly good reasons, and a civilian boy who might be a sacrificial lamb if things went wrong. And its his job to give them a good reason to stay which is underlined and emphasized in the folder. And he's their sensei for obvious reasons.

Said two flight-risks are his sensei's daughter and his old friend's nephew.

He really wondered if fate is out to get him.

He went to the Academy to observe his team.

xxx

Naruko removed the invisibility on herself when the sensei left.

She still despised adults. When lunch time came, a boy approached her. 'Hello, Naruko-san.' he said. 'Can I sit with you?' Naruko looked up to see a pasty-white boy.

'Um, sure.' said Naruko as the boy sat with her. 'Are you my teammate? I don't know anyone here.'

'Yeah. To be fair, we all hardly know you either.' said the boy. 'I'm Sai.' Naruko smiled at him kindly. Her niichan told her that the first way to win hearts is by a smile at the right time.

'Hello.'

'Sooo how come we never saw you in class?'

'Well, I'm sick for a couple years and I ended up missing too much so I got it private.' Naruko told him the cover story. 'I can read and study and work on chakra in my bed anyway. But I'm probably very behind in physical condition compared to you guys so I'll have it difficult for a while.'

'Sou ka...that must be rough.'

'Pretty much.'

'I guess that's why you're wearing long dresses that are pretty impractical.' Sai noted Naruko's knee-length blue and white classic Lolita dress. Her hitai-ate is worn as a headband with her legs covered in stockings, ending in boots. 'You can't wear those in training.'

'I know.' Naruko giggled. 'So what should I wear in physical training?'

xxx

"Two of three are getting along OK as for Sasuke..." Kakashi thought as he looked for his third member...who's solitarily eating a rice ball on the roof. "Sigh...I have a lot of work to do."

xxx

After lunch...

Everyone trooped back into the classroom to wait for their senseis.

However, to Naruko's surprise, Emiya came into the room.

'Niichan?' Naruko called out. 'You're a sensei?'

'Yeah, for Team 8.' said Emiya, making Naruko look crestfallen while the class looked to see a seven-foot-tall man in black and red clothes. 'So Team 8! Come on up!' the mentioned Team 8 quickly stood up to go to him. 'Oh, and Naru-chan, here!' he tossed her a paper bag. 'Share those with your teammates!' and they left.

'...that guy is huge!'

'Are they really siblings?'

'Nah, he's too old! Maybe a cousin or something!'

'He's so hot! What a stud!'

'...' Naruko looked into the bag to see exactly three doughnut-shaped breads and she knows from experience that it has filling. 'Sai-kun, want one?' Naruko offered him the bag. 'There's one for three of us.' Sai blinked before taking one out. 'I don't know what niichan used today for filling but it won't matter. he's a really supreme chef even he admitted he's a woman's worst enemy or something...you'll know when you bite.' Sai took a bite...

Cue typical Cooking Master Boy reaction. Golden lights came out from the spot where he bit. 'I-it's delicious!' he choked. 'He's the enemy of all women in the world!' he gasped out as he took another bite. 'The pork is very soft, sweet and juicy complemented with spices cooked to softness...its so good I could DIE happy!' he swooned and fell backwards off his seat in pure sheer bliss with a blushing, dreamy look on his face. The class gave him a O.O 'And you get to eat THIS every day?'

'...and learning how to cook like him too but I'm nowhere near that level yet...he said he got that good at age 15...'

xxx

'Now then kiddies...' Emiya grinned as he faced his team. 'I'm Emiya Shirou, your sensei. 'Call me Emiya-sensei until you make Chuunin wherein by then, we're equals as colleagues.'

'But sensei, you're a Jounin, right?' Hinata croaked out.

'Meh, Chuunin doesn't necessarily mean you're a level below Jounin...Chuunins are leaders and good team players while Jounin are called Jounin because they're strong and mastered their skills. Chuunin become Jounin upon taking the Jounin Exams as proof of their masteries of their three ninja skills and displaying great strength for acknowledgment. Chuunin can be as strong as Jounin too but some Chuunins are content where they are, or too lazy to bother taking the exams because of the former.' his team sweatdropped. 'Now then, don't bother introducing yourselves since I read your files. In fact, we're going to work straightaway for your Final Exams!'

'What final exams?!' Kiba burst out. 'We already passed yesterday!' Emiya tut-tutted.

'Hem-hem-hemm!' he said, wagging his finger. 'That test is to weed out the weak from the strong dog-boy. Every year there always must be thirty graduates despite the numbers in your class to select the crop from the weeds. And you guys are among the lucky thirty to pass, but the true test is in your Jounin-sensei's hands as per tradition! So follow me brats!' and he led them to a training ground...

Wherein he screwed with them so bad but they barely passed his test because he led them to an obstacle course he created during lunchbreak wherein they need to work together to get through the course within the time limit. And he had forbidden the use of Byakugan, Bugs, and the Pet Dog.

'Congratulations!' he greeted his team at the end of the course. They came out looking very roughed up complete with filth and torn clothes. 'You pass. You're now officially Team 8. Now have you figured out your exam?'

'Teamwork.' said Shino while twitching.

'But what the hell are those traps and gizmos?! We nearly died in there!' Kiba yelled at him angrily while rudely pointing at him.

'That's just the beginning brats. That's the simulation of what happens in real life if you ever got lost in an enemy base and the owner happens to be one twisted bastard.' Emiya told them. 'My traps, riddles and gizmos are kid's gloves compared to the most twisted minds can come up with. Well, you're free for today and here's your reward.' he handed them snacks. 'We will meet at Training ground 8 at 7:30. Our team time will be as long as 12 hours straight. You don't have to worry about lunch and dinner since I'm providing so you're all set. So go home for today, tomorrow will be pure hell for the three of you!' he said with a rather creepy grin.

Needless to say, they wished tomorrow NEVER comes.

xxx

Team 7 on the other hand...

They're the last ones behind.

'...talk about...irresponsible.' Naruko sighed. This person is late or this sensei is one of her haters. This person is three hours late. 'I'm going home.'

'But he might come.' Sai told her.

'Niichan's probably done messing with his team's heads by now to the point of insanity and I'm supposed to learn my final cooking lesson now that he'll be busy with his team.' Naruko told him as she stood up. 'See you guys tomorrow.' and she walked for the door but a masked man was already there. Given her wariness of Konoha adults, she quickly backed away with a Khyber knife in hand that she took out under her skirt, ready to attack.

'Whoa there little dynamo...' Kakashi whistled before she could attack and he noted the way her eyes looked. Full of distrust and wariness. 'I'm here for you guys.'


	4. Team 7, Official

Team 7, Official

Kakashi looked at his team.

A boy happily eating bread buns looking like its the best gift since treasure, a broody boy, and a girl who got startled into attacking him. Ohhh yeah...

'Team 7, I'm your sensei.' he said. 'Time to go. And put that big bad knife away blondie. I'm your sensei, not your enemy.' and he said that despite knowing that she sees every Konoha adult as her enemy. But she put her knife away anyway. And she had the boys come first before she walks behind them with the two wondering. She's definitely no misandrist as she's hanging out with Sai, or maybe she has things against adult men that wasn't her 'brother'.

Kakashi on the other hand could feel that glare behind him poking his instincts as a ninja because she's clearly hostile.

If his team ever passes, he has a lot of work to do.

Her guardian Emiya(it didn't take him long to figure things out) told him that it took him a year to earn Naruko's trust and he's an outsider who saved her from a gang of tormentors. What more to a Konoha adult? The reason for her great mistrust was that Naruko kept hoping that someone would be nice and kind to her for a change as a child because she craved love and affection. Adults often use this against her with evil intent that usually goes waay beyond evil south. So she no longer trusts Konoha adults who 'pretend to be nice'. It might take him a year or two to earn her trust and for her to let down her guard.

Until then, he must be patient.

Kakashi sighed.

He should have taken part in her life years ago instead of wallowing in his own pity-party of losing the people he held dear while forgetting someone out there is worse off than he is. And she is his 'last family' left when her father was like his own and he had neglected her, leaving her to pains no child should endure. Now he has to work hard to earn her trust as to her perspective, Konoha adults are monsters. The only one spared from her immense dislike was the Hokage because he does try to care for her and visits every sunday to check on her.

Now, Emiya accomplished what he didn't.

Be a good older brother.

And she grew up to be quite a charming young lady...if the videos shown to him were any proof. Emiya did not record his first year of struggle however. And due to abuse and malnutrition prior rescue, she was so tiny for a seven year old(think a very skinny Ilya around that age). The only ones recorded were her academic growth and learning how to be self-sufficient.

However, Emiya had underestimated the Hokage who is watching through his Tomegane as he is teaching her foreign jutsu called 'majutsu' that did not need handseals. Instead, all she needs are eisho, visualization and reenactment of the jutsus. He taught her so many arts in four years because the first two were for training and development of her maryoku and chakra. Maryoku is far easier to control because its one energy while chakra is a mixed, balanced ratio of two energies, hence, its harder. She is said to have learned five arts and on her way to mastery.

He would love to see these arts in action.

xxx

On the rooftop...

'So you kids introduce yourselves along with facts about you.' said Kakashi. 'Starting with whitey. I'm your sensei, Hatake Kakashi.'

'...I'm Sai.' said Sai.'I like art but there aren't many things I dislike...should I have a reason to?' Kakashi sweatdropped.

'Blondie.'

'Uzumaki Naruko. I like my niichan, his food and trying to make a social life with those of my age. I hate _everything else_.'

Damn. 'Broody.'

'Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like but I have a lot to dislike.'

'...that was interesting.' said Kakashi with sigh. He has a lot of work to do.

xxx

At home...

'Niichan, how's your team?' Naruko asked him while learning her(for now) final dish. How to make Mille-feuille.

'Well, they're a weird bunch who gets along well and passed my test, so things are official now.' Naruko's eyes widened. These kids passed his test?!

'Heee...so they managed to pass many of your wacky tests...impressive.' she remarked thoughtfully.

'Well, in their case its easy to figure out to be fair while dealing with my special obstacle course.' said Emiya. 'The Inuzuka Clan values their pack as a whole and the Aburame the same with their insect hives. And Hinata would do anything as long as she's of use. Tomorrow we have an early start. What about you?'

'Well, I have to go at 5:30 because that's what he said.' said Naruko. 'But niichan, its known that he's always late, right?'

'Right...so don't bother showing up. He's only on time when its missions.' Emiya told her. Naruko mused thoughtfully, before grinning. '...Naruko?'

'Heeeh...heeh...heeee.' and she left home.

Emiya felt sorry for Kakashi.

Very sorry.

xxx

And so, the next day...

'...aren't you a bit late?' Sasuke asked her as its just them in the training grounds. She came wearing a...gym uniform. Not that he'd understand that. To him, she came in a white shirt with red trim, red bloomers, and ankle high socks with one of those new shoes.

'Well, I asked around and a lot of people say that he's three hours late for everything bar missions.' this caused her teammate to twitch. 'Sai must have done the same thing so he's also coming late.'

Sasuke thought that he should have done research to spare himself the grief of waiting and doing nothing. He got thoroughly annoyed with their sensei. 'Here.' Naruko gave him curry bread. 'You probably believed him and didn't eat.' cue a blanch and Naruko swore she saw a red arrow strike the boy. 'Bah, what would he know, he's late anyway.' she snorted disdainfully. 'He can never tell if you ate or not! And there's a river near here so there's your water.'

'...thanks.' Sasuke gratefully took the bun and bit carefully before gasping. 'It's good!' moreover it's still warm...the chicken chunks and potatoes are cooked to softness along with juicy onions...and the soup...it's cooked to dryness but it greatly complemented the bread because if it wasn't this dry, the bread would have gone soggy by now.

'Haha, that's breakfast!' Naruko giggled. 'I got one for Sai if he bought sensei's crap just incase!' Sasuke ate his breakfast before going to the river to drink water and he's all set, revitalized after being forced to wait for two hours while starving. He then got to know Naruko, a girl he's never seen before. She's the 'attractive-cute' kind and mostly stayed at home with private tutor and training due to illness. Hence she's not one of his groupies and finally, a normal girl in his group.

At the group assignments, he DREADED getting one of 'them' due to the team placement norms. Two boys and one girl.

He had no idea he struck luck. Obviously, she's the dead last due to her case. He wondered whether or not she's useful due to this but he'll see how she'll do later.

Ohhh he had no idea what she can do...

An hour later, Sai arrived, looking like he was just fresh out of the bath. And five minutes later, Kakashi arrived.

'Hooo? Everyone looks very ready.' Kakashi smiled.

'WHO was it who said to come at 5:30?!' Sasuke said as snidely and snarkily as he could as Kakashi practically has no shame even while laughing sheepishly.

'Ahyaa~! I came across a black cat so I had to purify myself in a temple!'

'...we have no temples in Konoha, idiot.' Sai deadpanned blandly as Kakashi sweatdropped. He then took out an alarm clock, something that pissed them off even more.

'Three hours to lunch time...' he said as he put the clock on the stump. 'That's enough time for you guys to get this from me.' he said as he took out two bells. 'The one who doesn't get the bells will be tied to those stumps, while we eat lunch in front of you.'

"No wonder he didn't tell us to eat!"

The three kids disobeyed that hours before.

'Not only that, the loser must go back to the Academy.' this caused Sasuke to bristle, momentarily forgetting what he studied for years as a result. Sai knew better being a ROOT trainee while Naruko...just wanted to kill him. 'Ready...GO!' two out of three hid. Naruko didn't. 'Er...aren't you supposed to hide?' he asked the girl whose fringes hid her face before she let out a smile fit for a deranged killer, causing him to brace himself.

The smile looked so wrong on a cute girl.

'You seriously think I did nothing while waiting for your tardy ass?' she sneered coldly as a giant rune lit up in a ten meter radius around Kakashi with him at the center. 'You gotta 'nother THING COMING!' she roared in glee as hail the size of _melons_ started raining on Kakashi, having cast Hagalaz, the rune that means 'Hail'.

'What the?!' Kakashi, and from their hiding places, Sai and Sasuke gasped in disbelief as hail came out of nowhere and dropped hard on Kakashi who was forced to dodge all the hail while slashing some of them with kunai just to avoid fatal hits on his person despite eventually slipping, but his reflexes are commendable. The hail lasted for thirty seconds without him getting hurt and falling despite slipping around. 'Commendable, you're a Jounin indeed...but how about THIS?!' the trees surrounding the clearing all glowed with the Ansuz rune on the trunks that shot a torrent of fire in all directions, forcing Kakashi to hide underground. The ground where he used to be, is singed and not a blade of grass in sight, and the wooden stumps burning. The clock exploded from the chemicals of the batteries in it combined with some electric power...

"She's seriously TRYING to kill me!" Kakashi thought in horror with a O.O

"Holy shit..." Sai choked out. He knew for a fact that she studied Majutsu under Emiya but...this is scary!

"What the hell has she been learning while sick and stuck in bed for years?" Sasuke wondered with disbelieving wide eyes.

'...tche! He got away!' Naruko harrumphed as she ran into the forest.

"...ninjutsu and psychosis by hatred toward adults down pat." Kakashi thought. He decided to test Sasuke next.

xxx

Sasuke was thinking what sort of ninjutsu was THAT. Symbols that rained ninjutsu on the Jounin. Apparently, she must have planted those traps yesterday since they activated on command thus no need for tedious hand seals...but can anyone really plant and set off ninjutsu like traps?

'Boo!' Sasuke gasped as he reacted by instinct to kill Kakashi with a kunai, aiming to stab him and using taijutsu moves. 'Not bad eh...but of course...' he made short work of Sasuke. 'Not good enough just yet! Lesson 2, Taijutsu!' and he left to find Sai...who is with Naruko discussing something so he waited a bit.

xxx

'That was scary, Naruko-san...your jutsu.' Sai commented weakly. 'Did you prepare this beforehand?'

'Yeah.' said Naruko. 'I knew he'll be late anyway so why not plant some gizmos beforehand?' Naruko chimed cheerily. 'Now what? We know the rules so I don't buy his crap.'

'He got away from your ninjutsu and no doubt he's looking for us by now.' said Sai while thinking. 'We better find Sasuke.' and the two moved...with Kakashi impressed. Two of them figured it out. Just that, Naruko didn't want to lose a chance to maim him a little. He stealthily followed them to find Sasuke. They found him unconscious, so Naruko revived him with Healing Magecraft.

'Wha?'

'Sasuke-kun, we've been had.' said Sai. 'His words stirred conflict in us thus we forgot the shinobi rules we've been studying for years.' he said. It dawned on Sasuke who swore.

'Yeah...the norm is that three genin is always under command of a Jounin thus making a team of four. We've been had but why split us up?' Sasuke wondered aloud.

'Its to test us.' said Naruko. 'If we work as a team to nail that masked dumbass, we win. If we work individually, we lose and most likely, fail this exam. Sooo what to do with him boys? Any ideas? Destruction is my specialty so I could never be subtle...'

"And she admits in such a blasé manner." Sai thought wryly. 'I'm into kenjutsu and my style of ninjutsu, bringing my drawings to life.'

'Weapons and Katon.' said Sasuke. 'Our mystery here is Naruko. Destruction isn't specific enough so you'll land the last blow when we get an opportunity as long as we get out in time.'

'OK!'

Kakashi dreaded this, to be honest but hey, its their exam...at least they figured it out.

xxx

From the Hokage Tower...

It was a peaceful day.

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping...

And he choked on his tea complete with spit-spray when he(and his hidden guards) got startled with a **DO-GOOM**!

'...go get Emiya.' the Hokage ordered flatly. 'And tell him to clean up her mess.'

xxx

In the training grounds...

'Damn...you think we uh...killed him?' Sasuke scratched his head.

'I think we did cuz' that one is huge.' Naruko chuckled. 'To compensate for my lacking in physical fitness, I have to blow stuff up from a distance.'

'It'll take more than that to kill me!' the trio meeped to see Kakashi from behind them and he had to dodge a near stab from Naruko using her kunai. 'You guys failed to get the bells although that was deliberate because you figured out the answer. Out of all the 11 teams I've had, you're the only one who passed.' he said as he beckoned them to come down to the...grounds wherein there's a crater where it once stood although the trees are spared.

'The ten other groups before you are utter idiots.' Kakashi told them. 'They've had the rules and our history drilled in them for years. In the Academy, friendships and bonds are made. But when this exam comes, they don't hesitate to ditch each other or a teammate they don't like to pass. Or maybe, ditch each other and whoever gets the bell with them gets to be their teammate. Shinobi with selfish ambitions willing to forsake and abandon comrades are trash who do not deserve to join our ranks and are ahem, 'flight-risks' who must be put down for the good of the village and their future comrades who would be saved from a traitor teammate who would leave them to a grisly fate to save their own skin. That happens.' he said. 'Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Do remember that. We'll be meeting at 9 am at the red bridge outside the hot springs. And don't worry, I'll be on time for real.' and he was gone.

'...well, that's that.' Naruko shrugged. 'But uh...where is that bridge...?'

Ten minutes after they left, Emiya who had to leave his team temporarily went to survey his ward's mess.

Its a huge-ass thirty-feet crater.

He sighed and scratched his head. 'Jeeeez...I'm not even an Earth Specialist...'


	5. Developments

Developments

Since Team Formations...Teams 7 and 8 have their respective hells.

Emiya grilled his team hard in physical and chakra training before chucking them home to have their families train them at 4-6, having decided to change his plans as he could not help them in their family skills. However, he COULD improve their current repertoire, and teach them Genin jutsu staples.

Kiba's Gatsuuga...wherein he and his dog are sharp full-body drills...they are chucked to a dark room for the sake of training his other senses and STILL do well in his taijutsu and combinations with his dog while strapped with full-body restraints with high tensions. Hinata is too flexible for her family jutsu, so he taught her Hika-Ken and Taikyokuken and then mix the Hyuuga Style somewhat to create her own style so she can make up for her lack of rigidity and trained her hard in evasion at the same time(he had to talk to the Hyuuga Clan head before this). She too, has full-body restraints and weights and her Byakugan is being pushed hard as well, with her peepers being pushed harder each day, making her see further and further and learning how to 'zoom' and 'magnify'. As for Shino, his case is a bit difficult. He talked with Shino about what the Aburame can do, and had him do intense chakra training so he can fit more bugs into his body for what Emiya has in mind for a new technique that needed more...numbers. In the meantime, he is grilled hard in physical training but he is the weakest out of his team in taijutsu so Emiya focused on him more than the others.

His delicious lunches make the torture worth it.

As for Team 7...

Kakashi got his revenge by hard, physical work on Naruko as she is physically the weakest and zero in fitness. But she has endurance in spades, given her childhood. Its her only problem while she's good in jutsu-related areas, and her danger senses are highly-tuned, instinctively attacking whatever she sensed was danger.

He on the other hand, have little issues with the boys, while refining their techniques and seeing every flaw, pointing it out but telling them to figure it out on their own otherwise they wouldn't truly learn. He also improves their weapons and taijutsu techniques. He decided to teach them the staples after...three months of hard work wherein by then, Teamwork drills follow.

Missions soon followed.

D-Rank Missions are best...

Described as chores.

However, Naruko forbade them from using her name in the village or things will go downhill. That, or the client will cheat them out of their salary just because of her. This is also one of the times she wears make-up to hide her thin whisker marks. She makes them call her Ruka instead.

The boys asked why but Kakashi put his foot down.

Six months into the team...

Naruko looked at her full-body mirror in her room.

She had a growth spurt and a toned body after six months of hell.

'Humm...this body is weird.' she sighed; 'Oniichan!' she went downstairs in her panties.

'What is it Naru...GAH!' Emiya yelped, his eyes popped when she came down nearly naked. 'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, YOU'RE A GROWING GIRL!'

'I should?' she blinked. 'You have no problem before.'

'You're still a kid but now you're a growing girl! Put some clothes on and we're going shopping!' needless to say, Emiya sent memos to his and Naruko's team that today is a day off and Naruko's not showing up for 'special growing girl lessons'.

xxx

At the village, lingerie shop...

'Training bras for this one please.' Emiya told the female shopkeeper while patting Naruko's head.

'Training bras eh? Some kids sure grow faster than others.' the middle-aged woman sighed as she took a measuring tape to measure Naruko's bust size. 'She's around this range.' she went to a rack to take out some training bras. 'Try these out.' she said as Naruko took the bras and went to the fitting room.

'Remember its comfort that matters!' Emiya called out.

'Hai!'

'I'll be waiting outside. Its embarrassing for a man to be in a place like this, jeez...buy new panties too!' Emiya grunted as he waited outside the shop.

xxx

'Mou, what's so embarrassing anyway, they're just clothes!' Naruko sighed as they went back home with their purchase.

'Looks like we're going to have a special talk when we get home.' Emiya groaned. He is sooo not ready for this.

xxx

Team 7 Training Grounds...

'Naruko is so late...' Sai mumbled.

'With good reason. I got a memo from Emiya.' said Kakashi. 'She has 'one hell of a growth spurt' thus needing a one-day lesson on what it means to be a girl.' he explained. 'Come to think of it, did you guys receive a special lesson in the Academy about what it means to be a boy?'

They both shook their heads cluelessly and innocently. To make it worse, their expressions say 'they really don't know anything'.

Kakashi whimpered.

'Mou! What the hell is the Academy THINKING leaving this important thing out?!'

xxx

At home, Emiya managed to get a Puberty Movie checked out from the Academy Library, the Audio-Visual Section and made Naruko watch the 'Girl Version'. She watched how little girls develop into young women during their teenage years, and menstruation. Then on a chat together, Emiya taught her how to be a proper young lady, and dos and don'ts around boys. Because he felt things are...lacking in educational videos, even those from this world.

And the way things are going...

She's sure to be as big as _Sakura_. Gawd, that girl...without her conservative outfits, she's a whopper under it. Case in Point, that leather outfit Caster put on her when she took Sakura hostage. She's bigger than Rin and to think she's older! He guessed some women just have or don't have the luck. Even in their middle school years when he met her, she's big for standards when girls are still flat around that age.

Once her education is sufficient, Emiya feels he's done a good job. Even if he didn't include a certain part in the education. But he DID tell her to mercilessly beat the snot of men who touch her inappropriately and make it sink she's not an 'easy prey'.

So that next day, the two went back to their teams, with Team 7 being wiser but to be safe, Emiya asked his team if they already have 'the talk'.

Only the boys shook their heads, Hinata already knows, being a clan heir from a strict family.

Needless to say, Emiya took them home, and made them watch the Boy Version, and taught them how to be proper gentlemen and REAL men, and to set some example to the next generation of boys

A week after that...

'Can't we get a better mission than this?!' Sasuke finally blew his top as they received yet another D-Rank. 'If this is what being a ninja is like, I wouldn't have bothered signing up! This is a waste of my time!' well, doing chores nonstop could make any genin snap.

'Hey, you're still rookies.' said Kakashi. 'You have a year of this and training before going out on C-Ranks!' he felt hostile aura behind him. He couldn't believe someone 12 years old can do this already. Even he couldn't do this at her age and he's Jounin back then too...

'Naruko, don't do that, he's still your superior officer.' Sandaime gently chided.

'He's just an adult. I don't see him as my superior.' Naruko said stiffly.

'Naruko, Kakashi's different...'

'Then where was he...six years ago and the years before that? He never came and never saved me. It was niisan who did.' and Naruko left the office.

Silence...

'...what was that all about?' Sasuke blurted out, breaking the silence.

'...now that this topic came up...I want the two of you to understand her.' said the Hokage with a heavy sigh. 'Kakashi, go look for her. Show her that...you're different. This can't go on forever and she needs to move on.'

'...hai.' and he was gone.

Sasuke and Sai learned of Naruko's past...

xxx

Naruko left the tower but Kakashi caught up to her. 'Naruko, wait.' he grabbed her wrist and it resulted in a violent kick which he dodged but wound up letting go of her wrist. The last thing he saw is a look of contempt before she ran off. He knew she'll go home but her house has a dangerous field around it so he'll have to ask Emiya for help...

If he would.

xxx

'Help to get to Naruko eh~I keep telling you it wouldn't be that easy.' said Emiya. 'If me, an outsider foreigner took a year to earn her trust, what more with adults of Konoha? The only reason she trusts that jiji is because despite his little power over her, he does what he could. And he always visits. Then again, so does that little kiddie before he went nuts five years ago.'

'Kid that...went nuts?' Kakashi blinked.

'Uchiha Itachi.' Kakashi gasped at this. 'He's almost 13 then...nice kid too. He hopes that without his annoying folks, she and his brother would be friends. Well, he may very well get his wish as he went nuts on them. He cracked big time.'

'You mean...you know the truth of that night?'

'Yeah. What the Hokage gave you is only what he knows...but there are some thing that kiddie kept from him because lets face it, who'd believe those parts?' Emiya shook his head. 'I did because of my techniques that enables me to see through falsehoods. Your old man doesn't have such an ability, given his unknowingly poor choices of characters to watch over her when she's little. He's got that problem. And he's too lenient on the monsters, they know it, and they abuse those 'second chances' so much. Doesn't help that the Civilian Council lets them get away with it. Hence her views of the world.'

'She's broken since day one...by a naïve fool...and this very village he died for shattered her to pieces like a porcelain doll smashed on a floor. I was barely able to rebuild her back. Her dreams to be loved is what somewhat fixed her. If you truly care for that girl, you better show it or she'll never open up to you and let you in her small world. A small world with only three people in it. Me, that jiji, and nutty boy. Well, end of discussion. The rest is up to you. I gotta go back to my brats.' Emiya then stood up. 'Its almost lunch, I better get cooking.'

Kakashi too, left.

xxx

'...now what?' Sai wondered as they left the office.

They learned the truth about Naruko.

Sasuke could not imagine these people do such a thing to a child.

Civilians never understood shinobi or sealing mechanics...and thought that she's Kyuubi Reincarnated instead of a scroll containing Kunai locked away. Her stances at the Academy...the way she distances and guards herself...she was expecting to be attacked anytime, anywhere. The looks of contempt she wears on the streets. She even leaves bathroom doors open while she does her business out of paranoia.

She never knew peace outside the safety of her home in the forest. Outside the safe walls of her home, monsters lurk wearing human skins, pretending to be humans. Yes, they're human but their hearts are something only monsters can possess. After all, who would enjoy beating on a young girl in glee, telling her she's a monster and a demon?

And given her power...

She may very well become the one thing they wished for if she snaps. And that day, without Naruko, no D-Rank mission that day. '...no idea. I'm going home, nothing to do anyway.'

Sasuke nearly met the same unfortunate fate of being under Civilian Council Control if not for the fact that he came from a NINJA CLAN, hence they have no power over him and he is watched over by ANBU and a nanny who did chores for him until he could cook for himself. Yeah, he can clean and do the laundry but his own skills in the kitchen are mediocre at best and he missed his mother's cooking...heck, the snacks he gets to eat were simple yet luxury fit for a king! And if he got THAT good at fifteen, surely she'll reach his level faster since she knows his kitchen skills?

xxx

Next day...

Naruko came back simply for training and D-Ranks.

Atmosphere was awkward.

Sure, they trained together but still, the atmosphere was there for the rest of the week. Since that incident at the office, things were...stiff even though the snacks still came.

Three days later...an ANBU came to their grounds to tell them to go to the Hokage's Office immediately.

'Team 7, I will send you in a Reinforcement Mission.' Sandaime told them sternly. 'I want you to reinforce Team 10 in Nami no Kuni. Their escort mission went awry, bumping from C to A due to involvement of Momochi Zabuza and his client.'

'OK? How did THAT happen?' Kakashi blurted in disbelief.

'Well, expect the unexpected.' said Sandaime with a sigh. 'Corrupt Shipping Magnate, Gato of Gato Enterprises who hired the man, the Demon Brothers and a fake Hunter-Nin. On top of that, the true mission was ensuring Tazuna survives to finish his bridge to end Gato's control of Nami no Kuni and their poverty. Your job is to heal Asuma with Naruko's skills and protect the Village and things he may require of you. Leave after packing immediately!'

'Sir! Team, meet at the gates in two hours. Pack spare clothing, weapons, toiletry, med kits, tent and food to last us at least three nights in the wilderness as it takes a day and a half for shinobi to get to Nami no Kuni. Dismissed!'

After packing, they left home with Naruko taping a note in runic at the door using four board pins.

Upon arrival at Nami no Kuni...Kakashi asked Naruko to look for a man with similar uniform to him and lead them to him as it means Team 10 is with that guy. They located Tazuna's House and settled down. However...it took a while to convince Naruko to be in the same room as two 'adults' by saying Asuma is the son of the current Hokage thus has nothing against her and would not attempt to hurt her.

Fortunately, Team 10 was busy guarding Tazuna when this occurred. 'Yo Asuma. How're you feeling?'

'Like days ago never happened.' said Asuma as that night, they were at the living room having drinks. 'You got Tsunade-sama along?'

'Not even Tsunade-sama can heal you that quick.' Kakashi snorted. 'Although it took me a while to convince Naruko to heal you. Given her records, she has a deep hatred of all Konoha adults. The only reason she agreed is because you're Hokage-sama's son. If you're anyone else, it'll take longer to convince her.'

'Damn.' Asuma whistled. 'Dad told me about that. So how's it going?'

'Its harder than it looks.' said Kakashi gloomily. 'Because of an incident, Sasuke and Sai knew the truth and took to being big brothers while it'll take a bit longer to get her to like me. At least the boys and I get along well. Any advice?'

'Just be yourself and make an effort to be nice to her. Try to talk to her and keep making contact.' Asuma suggested. 'Once she's used to your presence, along with the fact that you won't hurt and leave her, she'll warm up to you. I have that privilege by simply being dad's son but I'm not that close to her. She just saved my ass so he'll be happy.' he snorted. 'You yourself said it. Try it out. Once it sinks in that you're a nice adult, she'll like you. Distancing won't help. At all.'

'Thanks...I'll try that out when we get back.' said Kakashi. 'I messed up once.'

'Don't make that twice. Some women forgive only once.'

xxx

At the kitchens...

'So Tsunami-san, we have eleven people over correct?' Naruko asked Tsunami.

'Hai.' said Tsunami while inwardly wincing for good reasons. She could barely afford to feed her family, in came four more people and then...four more came. She wondered what to do and that plump boy eats a lot(she sees him eat his female teammate's food as she claims she's on a diet as she eats once a day in breakfast and soups only in lunch and dinner).

'You need not worry about food...Hokage-sama informed us of the situation so we saw it fit to bring some over as to not strain our client's resources until Team Asuma completes their job.' Naruko told her. 'We are merely here as insurance.'

'...insurance?' Naruko took out three scrolls. She unsealed them all to take out two sacks of rice, a crate full of condiments, tofu, spices and seaweed, and another two crates containing vegetables and meat, causing Tsunami's jaws to drop. 'Oh my gosh! You didn't have to...'

'...we insist. We have..._delicacy and consideration_.' said Naruko. 'And I'll cook.'

'Y-you don't have to, really!'

'...I insist simply because I am bored.'

Tsunami sweatdropped.

xxx

That night...

A delicious, heavenly smell spread all over Tazuna's house and backyard that day.

'That smells...wonderful...' Sai sighed dreamily.

'We know who's cooking.' said Sasuke, smelling that scent as well. He's long familiar with it.

'Looks like the fatass will have a field day over this.' Sai snickered as Sasuke gave him a dark look.

'Keep that mouth shut UNTIL the food is all gone. It would be a waste if he upturned the table in his taboo moments!'

'Hai hai...' and when Team 10 and Tazuna were back that night, that smell reached their noses as well.

'That's odd...not even Tsunami's cooking smells this good...' Tazuna remarked as they hurried into the house. Team 10 seeing another Jounin,

'...who're you?' Ino rudely asked Kakashi.

'Maa maa...he and his team are our reinforcements.' Asuma told his team. 'Team 7 sensei, Hatake Kakashi. His team is wandering around while his kunoichi is cooking tonight's dinner.' he said with wiggling eyebrows. 'It's bound to be good!'

'R-really?' Choji drooled while having a dreamy look on his face.

'Control yourself Choji, we're guests here, guests!' Shikamaru chided as they sat down. 'How long?'

'Dunno, she's cooking for eleven people, so hold your horses.'

'Hey hey, who's on your team? Anyone we know?' Ino asked Kakashi.

'Well, I have Naruko who you don't know, Sai and Sasuke.' Asuma and Kakashi were quick to stuff their ears, Shikamaru and Choji followed suit while Tazuna looked clueless until an ear-splitting squeal shook the house.

'W-what was that?!' Tsunami gasped out in the kitchen.

'If its an enemy, Asuma-san and Kakashi-san can easily kill them. Carry on please.' said Naruko calmly. Tsunami looked visibly disturbed with how she can talk about death, dying and killing so easily.

'H-how can a 12 year old like you talk about killing so easily?!'

'I'm a ninja. We ninja walk hand in hand with death.' Naruko simply explained. 'And in the eyes of the law, we're adults.'

'You're kidding!'

'I kid you not because we're in the military, Tsunami-san.'


	6. Time with Team 10

Time with Team 10

After three more hours of waiting which was understandable due to there being only two chefs and eleven mouths to feed, dinner is finally ready.

'Sorry for the wait!' Tsunami called out. 'Naruko-chan and I will get the food out now!' and the two females took out the food starting with a big pot of rice, a pot of soup, and then...large platters of four main dishes.

'Holy smokes...' Shikamaru choked out. 'Can we eat all this?!'

'We can.' said Naruko. 'Men have healthy appetites. They can clean house.' the whole group sweatdropped at her sarcasm mode.

'Now then!' Tsunami beamed as she started serving the rice in rice bowls. It wasn't the typical rice but fried rice with egg, and vegetable bits with Naruko pouring soup into the bowls. Then everyone sat down to eat.

'Itadakimasu!' they began eating the rice but...

'I-I don't know why but I feel a strong need to eat a lot...' Ino gasped out. 'What happened?!'

'The rice also tastes weird...I feel like I'm eating _chicken_!' Asuma pointed out.

'He's right...did you take long because of the rice?' Kakashi asked her. The rice may as well be chicken _**made** to look like_ rice.

'...the fried rice has ingredients that stimulates appetite. I used a nice combination of diced Red Perilla Leaves, umeboshi pits that stimulate appetite, and I cooked the fried eggs in light spicy oil so even a child can happily eat it without complaining of getting too hot.' said Naruko. 'As for why it tastes like chicken, I stuffed the rice into the kitchen and boiled it in a specially-treated water containing spices, condiments and cooking liquor. Prolonged boiling led the rice to absorb the flavor of the chicken and the water. And using a special cooking jutsu, what should take HOURS of boiling, it only took one so I could fry it with the perilla, umeboshi, egg and onion leaves.'

'You're kidding!'

'She's not...I watched her cook while helping her prepare other things.' said Tsunami. 'I ended up learning these dishes from her because I have to follow instructions.'

'And the soup?' Sasuke blinked.

'Chicken soup with thick chicken broth using the bones of chickens I used to make the rice. The grillied chicken chunks over there has very mild chili, chicken dumplings with ground chicken cooked in just the right amount of oyster sauce and honey, chicken with stir-fried vegetables and chicken spring rolls with also, fried vegetables, completing all four main dishes.'

'Wow!' needless to say...a lot was eaten that day and because of the rice, Ino can't help herself. Everyone ate till they can eat no more.

'Oh my god...I'm so stuffed...' Shikamaru sighed in bliss. 'You're a first-rate chef!'

'Oh, just third-rate for now...I'm still learning.' said the said first-rate chef in her usual casual, nonchalant way.

'You consider THIS third-rate?!' Shikamaru sputtered out in disbelief, pointing at the empty bowls, plates and platters. 'Had these food been in the Akimichi Restaurants, they'd be packed everyday!'

'Well, these are third-rate dishes and I'll be learning the second-rates next year.' said Naruko. 'The more complicated and longer-taking the dishes, the higher the ranking in culinary standards.' she said. 'If I am to be a first-rate chef like niisan, I have to learn and master those first-rate and most complicated dishes he has in his books.'

'You've GOT to be kidding...' Tazuna sweatdropped. 'Your standards are damn high, kid!'

'Well, a feast fit for a king.' Kakashi sighed in bliss. 'I never ate so much in my whole life before, I'm sooo stuffed...'

"No kidding, I overdid it with the fried rice's effects." Naruko thought wryly as she looked at the rice pot and the eaters. "I better serve light at breakfast tomorrow."

xxx

It took quick magic to wash and put away the dishes. Naruko and Tsunami are too groggy from their full stomachs to do things the old way.

All everyone wanted to do...was sleep off their meals.

Ino swore not to eat breakfast and lunch depending on how full she still felt, as she's on a diet.

And she'll do her damn best to avoid the rice.

xxx

Next day, breakfast is indeed, very light.

TOO light in fact.

It's miso soup with seaweed and mushrooms. And just one bowl of it.

Of course, its justified.

But still, Choji took two bowls, being an Akimichi who has more...space than anyone else.

And so, that day...it was Team 7 boys' turn to guard Tazuna, leaving Team 10 in the house with Naruko.

'...you didn't go with them?' Shikamaru asked her curiously.

'...as I am right now, I'm both a liability and a destroyer if things went south.' Naruko told him. 'Because I've been sick for years, I missed out on taijutsu and weapons training. All I got is Academics, chakra and jutsu training. As for why I'm a destroyer, my jutsu compensates for my weakness and I don't think that should a fight escalate, Tazuna won't appreciate the fact that I blew up his bridge when we should be protecting it.' she said flatly. 'Why else would Kakashi-san let me keep wearing impractical dresses? I have low skills and can fight at long distance. I will come ONLY when needed.'

'If you say so...' Team 10 eyed her dress. She looks more like a daughter of a rich family than an actual ninja. The only thing that said she's a ninja, is her hitai-ate worn like a headband.

'But aren't you training?' Ino questioned her. She's a kunoichi so lacking even the basic skills for so long baffled her.

'I am. Physical conditioning first though.' Naruko told them. 'He said taijutsu comes a bit later when I'm in a better shape. Then I'll change my clothes.'

'Heee...'

'Well, this kinda thing is way too impractical for a kunoichi but oh well.' Naruko chuckled while playfully tugging on the scarf on her dress. 'Once I'm good enough, I can't wear them anymore unless on my off-days. Might as well enjoy it while I still can. I like these things.'

'Jeez, you're a walking trap...' Ino shook her head. 'You look like you're from a rich family when in reality you're not. Where do you buy those?' Naruko just blinked.

'...I didn't buy them, niisan made them.' Ino's jaws dropped.

'WHAT?! A GUY can SEW?!' she blurted incredulously. She could NOT believe that tall, muscular tanned macho dude could sew. In fact, nobody would see that coming! Shikamaru and Choji were also having wide-eyed peepers.

'Well, his motto is if a guy can dare to wear pink, cook and do fashion designing and _still_ manage to look manly man without ever caring for public typical gay stereotype, and stay straight without bending, he's the manliest man in the world.' Naruko chuckled. 'Its his pride. No other man is brave enough to do what he did and make it public.'

'OK...' Choji croaked out. 'That dude is Team 8's sensei, right?'

'Yep. I wish he's my team's sensei though.' Naruko sighed. 'I'm not used to being away from him for so long.' she said softly. 'I keep saying that as ninja we're adults but in the end...I'm still a kid since I can't stand being away from my house for so long.'

Well...she's shorter than Hinata, having known the Hyuuga for years and this one who's even shorter comes along. And they're the same age.

'So what's it like on a team with Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun? They're the cutest guys in class!' Ino squealed dreamily. 'And you're not taking advantage of it too!'

She just got a bland stare and Shikamaru SWORE he saw imaginary question marks floating around the shorter blonde.

'Taking...advantage? What does their looks have to do with that?' Shikamaru sighed while Ino's jaws dropped. 'I don't get it.'

'Huh?!'

Emiya left out details about falling in and out of love so its no wonder she doesn't know.

'Yeah, Sasuke and Sai have pretty faces but that's about it, right?' Ino palmed her own face with a 'D-oh!' ANY girl would kill to be in Naruko's position and yet, she...! She has no idea about...schoolgirl crushes and how it works?

'...just tell her what kinda guys they are in the team or she'll never shut up.' Shikamaru told her wryly.

xxx

Outside the house, Naruko dressed in a plain white sundress because she washed her and her teammates' clothes before hanging them out to dry.

'Fuuu~!' she sighed. Her team's clothes are washed and its a windy day that day. 'All done.' she then went to do her own exploring. She wanted seafood so she decided to go to the river to get to a path leading to upstream, since that's where Tazuna's house is closest to.

So she went fishing...using magic of course. With the season...its spawning season. So she waited.

'Naruko? What're you doing here?' Choji asked her.

'Waiting.'

'Waiting for what?'

'It'll be coming soon but be really quiet or they'll go away.' she warned him. 'I want fish tonight.' Choji started thinking real hard.

'Coming soon...fish...AHH!' he gasped in realization. 'Spawning Season!' Naruko smiled at him. Smart boy. What she didn't know is that Choji, given his family occupation, is an expert in anything edible. From land, sea, air, and plants. 'So its fish tonight, huh?'

'Yep. A lot will be coming and mixed breeds so...uh...I'm at a loss in what to bring home. Really.' Naruko sighed wryly.

'Humm...King Salmon would be nice.' Choji drooled. 'They're very big fish! About one is enough to feed a person! Yum...' Naruko wondered about this. One is enough to feed a person?

'...how big?'

'It's as long as a two year old's height. Then again, all Salmons are big ANYWAY!' Choji exclaimed excitedly. Naruko began calculating. Granted, she's seen pre-packed salmon fillets they steal from markets which are big enough for bentos but she never thought salmon would actually be so big.

'Well...crap. And since salmon DIE after spawning...a lot of fish will go to waste because there's only so much we can eat...so I guess the rest will go to the animals waiting in the forest because this season is also their big payroll.'

'Yeah...animals and the villagers.' Choji said wearily.

'Animals need it more.' said Naruko. 'Humans can get food anytime they want. Animals on the other hand, spend every waking moment looking for food and eat when they have the chance to eat but its never enough as traveling makes them hungry. Spawning is the only true time they get full stomachs for a change for a whole day.' said Naruko softly. 'So we'll leave the rest to them. Once we free Nami no Kuni from Gato, the people here can get food easily by trading.'

'I guess you're right.'

And so...when THEY came...the two Genin waited for the Salmon to breed and die. It took quite a while.

Unbeknownst to Choji, Naruko used her powers to call every meat eater on their location. Once she took fourteen King Salmon for themselves, she put a boundary field to protect the eggs and direct away predators, and put the dying salmon on the opposite riverbank, spread around. To Choji, it looks like she used wind jutsu to do the work.

'...that's amazing.' he marveled as he kept watch over the Salmon in their possession.

'Well, they'll be feasting soon...they would smell death and decay.' said Naruko. 'That usually means food. Let's go.' they took home their fish.

Sure enough, a lot came for their payroll, gorging until they could eat no more. Only bones and parts they didn't like are left.

xxx

At home, Naruko is cooking salmon tonight. Grilled, sashimi, steamed, even soup, along with vegetables. And it shows in her dishes that dinnertime. At least this time, they're not so overstuffed. However for Inari, he had colored Congee served to him because he's a kid who suffered malnutrition due to lack of food. So the Congee is mostly...medicinal while still managing to taste good.

On the seventh day...its time.

'Alright Naruko, you stay here to guard Tazuna while keeping an eye on us using Tomegane.' Kakashi instructed her. 'Keep an eye on the family but if you see that things are going downhill, reinforce us immediately.'

'...very well.' and two teams left, leaving Naruko alone with Tsunami and Inari.

'You're not coming with them?' Inari asked her.

'A little bit late.' Naruko smiled. 'If I came there early...I don't think your grandfather will like me destroying his bridge while I fight. My abilities are very destructive. So I'm mostly...'sealed' until needed.'

'Oh...'

'For now...we watch. Do you have a big mirror, Tsunami-san?' they watched the group with the mirror Tsunami took out. An hour away while the group arrived at the bridge, Naruko sensed someone heading for their location when they tripped her alarms. She stood up.

'Where are you going?' Inari asked her.

'...toilet.' and the mother and son went back to watching...unaware of the carnage that will take place outside their house. Naruko interrogated the two thugs forcefully and learned something very important.

The two teams are in danger.

But for now, she too, will sit it out until she's SURE that there's no more thugs out to get her charges.

And heroes arrive late...right? With that in mind, she waited. Kakashi is doing well against Zabuza, while Asuma and the Genins are fighting off the masked Hunter whose skills are way off their paygrade, leaving most of the work to a jutsu nobody knew Asuma has: a freaking thousand-armed Buddha he could control to fight for him and do away with the Hunter's ice mirrors, shattering them and enabling the genin to attack him with all they have...even if the Hunter is good in taijutsu, capable of fending most of them off with only Sasuke and Sai managing to keep up with him.

Soon...when the fighting came to an end with everyone exhausted but not really winning against each other...Gato showed up.

And as promised, Naruko came...after Gato is done talking. She disappeared the minute her charges start panicking.

'Have you said enough?' a strong gust of wind blew away the mist. 'I think you forgot the 'true meaning' of reinforcements...don't you think?' and out of nowhere, a rain of kunai rained mercilessly down on Gato and his gang, stabbing through them over and over much to horrors.

'You really came on time.' Kakashi whistled. 'But anyway, aren't you overdoing it just a little?' Asuma, the Hunter and the Genin looked either blue or green because of the now bloody mess on the bridge. Even more incredible, after the kunai stabs through, they disappear. Hence there's hardly any kunai on the floor.

'I'll say, she poked a lot of holes in every body by that nonstop barrage...' Zabuza shuddered. Not even he was that...nasty. 'How the hell are you teaching your kids?'

'Don't. ask.' the jutsu soon stopped with Naruko slowly descending to the ground because she's been floating on the air.

'...I-If you have such a thing you should have come sooner!' Ino sputtered out while TRYING not to look at the mess behind her. The boys were too frozen in horror and shock at the shredded remains of flesh and bone on the bridge.

'Ara, then I'll be hard-pressed in finding a good angle where I can safely avoid friendly fire...and THAT happens to be my weakest jutsu.' Naruko giggled. 'If I used my stronger ones...bye-bye bridge~!' Tazuna went sheet white. She can effortlessly destroy the bridge he worked hard and months to build in just one blow?! Team 10, Zabuza and his Hunter froze at the implication that she can destroy both THEM AND the bridge. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai on the other hand, shivered, remembering what happened to the Training Ground on their Final Exam.

Test aside...out of hatred for Konoha Adults, she's seriously trying to kill Kakashi, hence the damage she caused. Good thing there's no sewage pipings in the area.

'Well, double-crossing dead client over there...now what?' Kakashi asked Zabuza. 'You no longer have a reason to fight us.' he told the muscular man who scratched his head.

'I dunno...maybe raid his vaults since the guy's dead and nobody's complaining if we take his stuff.' said Zabuza gruffly. 'Serves the bastard right. Let's go!' he called out to his partner as both nukenin vanished.

'Well, that's that.' said Kakashi. 'Oh, and Naruko, clean up your mess. We don't want to traumatize the workers the next day!'

xxx

At Tazuna's house...

Naruko healed the Jounin...reluctantly, while she healed the Genin before restoring their chakra levels. They stayed for lunch, and Team 7 planned on going home, while Team 10 was obliged to stay until Tazuna's bridge is finished as per their contract. And so...

'So that's how your mission went, Kakashi?' the Hokage asked Kakashi after he submitted his and his genins' report based on how much they performed on their job in Nami no Kuni. Kakashi on the other hand, have to do both written and orally.

'Yes. At least she didn't destroy the location this time.' Kakashi chuckled. 'It's a rain of kunai shot at them like a cannon she's a one-girl army. With that technique...she's like sensei in a way.'

'Indeed...and look.' Sandaime took out a Bingo Book and opened to a page before giving it to Kakashi.

There, a stolen shot of Naruko doing her thing is there instead of a photo.

**Name: Unknown**  
**Given Moniker: Ruthless Angel of Bloody Death**  
**Age: Estimated 9-10?**  
**Affiliation: Konohagakure**  
**Status: Genin**  
**Rank: Yet to be determined by notoriety**  
**Comment: She's a one-man army as she ruthlessly slew a large**  
**number of hired thugs and their client Gato by raining an endless**  
**barrage of kunai that came out of nowhere around her, tearing into**  
**them until they were a bloody mess on the half-finished bridge built**  
**by Tazuna the Bridge Builder in a bid to end Gato's strangling hold**  
**on Nami no Kuni's economy. She is a Genin Member of Hatake Kakashi**  
**Details have yet to be known. She easily stands out due to how she**  
**dresses and dresses like a daughter of a rich family and looks like a**  
**girl who could do no wrong because she is also very cute. But a**  
**frighteningly cute child at that. Her ranking in the Bingo Book will be**  
**updated depending on her actions, and a potential dark horse as she**  
**may rise in rank in records.**

'Holy shit...' Kakashi choked out at the book.

'The guys who make the books are scattered all over the world, specializing in stealth and gathering of intel.' the Hokage sighed. 'This is not that strange to happen. They'll be bugging my office soon for information about her too and she's not a nukenin...'

In the making of Bingo Books, it wasn't just Nukenin or Famous Criminals listed...but also ninjas who are known to be powerful, famous and have one hell of a bounty placed on them by a village. The people who make Bingo Books are constantly on a lookout for anyone Bingo-worthy material. A lot of ninja made it to the Bingo Books due to the previous wars or if when they betray their villages and their Kages ordered them hunted.

* * *

A:N: I got food ideas because of Chuuka Ichiban so I'm disclaiming...


	7. Chuunin Exams Part I

Chuunin Exams Part I

Some weeks after the mission...

Team 7 met up at the bridge, before going off to train when around lunch time...a crow flew in circles above them.

'...what's that?' Naruko pointed at the bird.

'It's a messenger bird meant to summon Jounin on high priority notice.' Sai told her.

'Well, free training for the day kids! I'm off!' and Kakashi went away.

'...darn, I'm not even done yet with him.' Sasuke grumbled. Since his awakening at the bridge, he's been training with Kakashi(he's shocked that Kakashi has a Sharingan Implant since he's **12**) while Sai trains Naruko in taijutsu.

'It can't be helped.' Sai reasoned. 'If the Hokage's calling, you have to come or else. Now then...how about a two on one on Naruko-chan after lunch?'

Naruko gawked at him with wide eyes.

'Eeeeh?!'

xxx

'...now what?' Emiya grumbled as he saw the bird that he's accustomed to by now. 'Shino, I'm leaving you in charge!' and he was gone.

xxx

The Hokage's Office...

'Now then...' said the Hokage as he eyed the Jounin in the room. 'We will hear from those watching over the new Genins.' he said as Kakashi, Emiya and Asuma stepped forward. 'Kakashi, Emiya, Asuma, are there any Genin you wish to recommend for the Chuunin Exam? After a Genin has completed the standard 30 missions, their sensei may nominate them. Of course, completing more missions than that even increases their chances and eligibility. We will start with Kakashi.'

Kakashi stepped forward and made the Seal of Confrontation. 'I, Leader of Team 7 Hatake Kakashi, Nominate the following: Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai to take the Chuunin Selection Exam.' Emiya stepped forward to be alongside him and did the same gesture.

'I, Leader of Team 8 Emiya Shirou, Nominate the following: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino to take the Chuunin Selection Exam.' and Asuma is the last.

'I, Leader of Team 10 Sarutobi Asuma, Nominate the following: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji to take the Chuunin Selection Exam.'

'All three teams then?'

'H-hold on a second, Hokage-sama!' a chuunin choked out.

'What is it, Iruka?'

'Hokage-sama, I may speak out of place, but I feel that it's just been six months! That's too early to recommend them!' Iruka choked out frantically. 'They're all recent graduates and six months of experience is not enough!'

'I agree with him somehow.' said a Jounin in full-body spandex. 'I even waited a whole year before recommending my team this year.'

'Maa maa...' said Emiya. 'We ARE in our home turf aren't we? This is convenient.'

'And how?!' Iruka sputtered out.

'The kids are still in fantasy la-la land. Especially after all three teams had C-ranks that went awry and we succeeded somehow.' Emiya told him. 'Our line of work is a bitter harsh reality, not the naïve, idealistic fantasies they have in mind upon graduation. This will get them killed on the battlefield.' he said darkly. 'These exams are a great opportunity to let them experience that very reality in our own territory. Here, they will face not criminals or gang bosses or other scum, they are facing _ninjas from foreign countries_. Abilities and levels unknown. Heck, they may even be from allied or enemy nations. This exam will simulate that reality in some way while at the same time, no deaths may occur or maybe depending on the proctor, someone may die. But we have the advantage in our own home turf so our Genins will survive this one while learning a big damn hard lesson and maybe they'll take things seriously.'

'I agree with him.' said Asuma. 'This couldn't be anymore convenient.' he chuckled. 'Sure nobody may get promoted, but we'll get the lessons we want to sink into the kids. They didn't listen to us before, they'll soon see we're telling the truth all along.' he agreed with Emiya on this one.

'Furthermore, they are no longer coddled and sheltered Academy Students.' said Kakashi. 'They are now Genin, OUR subordinates AND Konoha's SOLDIERS. The minute they got their hitai-ates from you, they have stepped into adulthood in the eyes of the law. In the eyes of the shinobi and civilians, they are _adults_. Or have you forgotten what you told them on Team Assignment day?'

'!'

xxx

'Honestly, you're starting to get really mean Sai.' Naruko grumbled as they headed for the village for lunch. 'Two on one when I can't even last long against you? Seriously!'

'Maa maa...at some point, we'll be forced to fight two or more on our own you know.' said Sai rather cheerfully. 'The senseis have been there, done that and they're still alive and kicking since they're able to be their own one-man army in taijutsu.'

'If you say so...' said Naruko with a sigh. This is so troublesome...

They passed by the residential areas, passing by a pair of Suna Genin.

'Wait...foreigners?' Naruko blinked as they sharply turned to look at the two.

'Oh, its that time of the year, Chuunin Exams.' said Sai as they glanced at the pair. 'Every six months, the Kages have a long chat and the location changes every year, as the villages take turns in hosting. Since its our own turf, sensei may nominate us.'

'...sounds fun.' Sasuke smirked. 'He better get us in.'

'Its up to him though.' said Naruko wryly. 'Then again we can always say we'll burn his Icha Icha if he doesn't nominate us.'

...who's the mean one now?' Sai sweatdropped.

xxx

After the day ended, Naruko went home to take a bath, only to find Emiya packing their house. 'Niichan?'

'We're moving Naruko.' said Emiya. 'This place will be used for the exams soon. We better hurry before some ninja came to check on this place. Hokage-sama gave us tonight to vamoose.'

'Eh? R-right but where's our new house now?' Naruko choked out at him. 'We didn't plan on moving!' she spluttered out.

'Ohhh you'll like it there, trust me.' Emiya smiled. 'But for now while I'm packing, use the Cleaning Magic I taught you to erase every trace that someone lived here.'

'Hai!' and Naruko set to work at the tower, cleaning the place from top to bottom with her magic that even the whole structure was as if its just freshly built when in reality its a century old. Not a crack in the structure or peeling paint in sight. No dust either or cobwebs and dust bunnies. The spare rooms' sheets are clean and stark white. Furniture looking brand new. The bathrooms are free of typical bathroom scum and moss.

And so, they left the tower of the Forest of Death, their home for six years. They moved into a house near the southern walls of Konoha.

'...this place is...?' Naruko asked Emiya who patted her head.

'...your parents' house.' Naruko gasped at this. 'The jiji had to erase every files and documents about this place so only those who are close friends of your parents know of this place.' Emiya told her. 'To date...only four people alive know of this place. Everyone else: dead. So its very safe.'

'But isn't my father that man? Surely he's popular.' Naruko pointed out.

'Yeah but he made it known that he's sleeping in the Hokage Residence when in reality, he sleeps here.' Emiya snorted. 'Your parents would have married if only if it wasn't for that night.' he said. 'The plan was, they'll marry a month after your mother recovered from childbirth with you. And you would have been Namikaze. But since they could not marry given the situation, you automatically have your mother's maiden name.'

'Oh...'

'Well, let's move in and clean this place up!'

xxx

While cleaning...Emiya took downstairs while Naruko took upstairs...and she found a baby nursery with underwater-world wallpaper, complete with corals and colorful fishes.

"If only that night didn't happen...I would have grown up in this room." Naruko shook as tears welled up in her eyes. "I would have lived with my parents...and grow up normally...but my life was destroyed since day one!" she wept bitterly as she saw toys that accumulated dust and in a crib she would have slept on for a year or two...she saw two dolls that looks like her parents. She picked the dolls up and tightly hugged them. She wished that things turned out differently.

Loving parents.

A normal life.

Friends.

She got rid of the crib and the baby toys but kept the dolls, and made her nursery into her own bedroom instead. She wanted to keep this room.

'Naruko! Done upstairs?'

'Hai!' Naruko quickly wiped her tears off her face with her sleeves before going downstairs. 'Oniichan, I'm gonna take a bath, OK?!'

xxx

Emiya went upstairs to see that its indeed, very clean. However, the Master Bedroom was untouched. Its as dusty as ever after 12 years. The only rooms that are clean, are the guest room which he'll take, and what looks like a nursery before Naruko fixed some things. "Of course she'll choose this place as her room." he sighed, feeling sorry for the girl. He also saw two infant-sized dolls of the Fourth and his wife. Right now, he can guess what she's thinking. "I better cook dinner." and he went downstairs.

He may try to empathize but he could never understand the feelings of a child who never knew the love of a parent. He's not exactly father material either and so was Kiritsugu, but the man managed to be a good father to him while he is an immortal who was broken by life and he had to learn from scratch how to care upon saving Naruko. At best, he's just 'oniichan', never a 'tousan'. That was as far as he could go.

xxx

Next day...

Team 7 felt a rather serene yet somber air around her.

'Naruko?' Kakashi frowned. 'Is something wrong?'

'...iya, nandemonai.' Naruko sighed.

'Oh yes,' Kakashi piped up as he took out three pieces of paper. 'I nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exams!' he chirped cheerily as he handed them slips. 'If you want to come, sign them up and then show up at the Academy, Room 301 at 4 pm tomorrow. Its up to you!' and he's gone, ending training that day.

'...looks like his collection is safe for now.' said Naruko, looking at her own paper. 'What do you guys think and want? I'm in.' she said as she took out a pencil and twirled it in her fingers.

'Of course...' Sasuke smirked as he and Sai took out pencils.

'We sign up!'

They sealed their fates as a team.

'Oh yeah,' said Sasuke. 'How about we come a bit early? For all I know, he said 4 pm when in reality, it might be different considering how he is...' the other two blanched.

'I'll ask niichan!' Naruko choked as they followed her to find Team 8 grounds. And Emiya said 2!

'...YOU'RE ONE DEAD MAN KAKASHI!' Naruko thundered her rage at Team 8's grounds, causing the birds on trees to fly away. 'YOU AND YOUR DAMN BOOK COLLECTION! C'mon, we're BURNING his books!' she growled, dragging the boys with her.

'H-hey!'

'...why're they given the wrong time?' Hinata squeaked while somewhat startled with the blonde's understandable rage.

'Well, Kakashi, their sensei has a habit of being two-three hours late for everything but missions.' Emiya chuckled. 'I said 2 so you guys can find a comfortable waiting spot, he said 4 so when they get there, the test would most likely start immediately.'

'Oh...'

'No wonder she's pissed.' Kiba snorted. 'And what's this about a book collection?'

'...you're under 16 for that information.' said Emiya blandly. 'They unfortunately, learned too early.'

xxx

Elsewhere in some bookstore as Kakashi went to buy a new volume of Icha Icha, he sneezed.

However, ten minutes into his house when he went home later, it began raining hail the size of small marbles. Worse, he could not leave his house by door or window and he can only leave when his house is neck-deep in hail, he was freezing and only then did some of the ice flow out the windows and doors, startling passers-by in the streets. Swearing to himself, he cleaned up his house by shoveling out the little ice balls until he found a note taped to his front door which wasn't there earlier.

**-This is what you get for LYING about the time.**

Kakashi swore profanity that day.

The brats messed with his apartment!

And he sure had one hell of an excuse explaining this away...because there's no way for hail to exist in a tropical country!

xxx

And so...at around 12 pm...

'Niichan I'm off for the exams!' Naruko chirped as she ran out of the house, with her pouch containing nothing but scrolls.

'Good luck, Naruko!' Emiya called out. Naruko spent her free time yesterday and then up to now to make provisions for her teammates...and brought necessities along and some books so they wouldn't get bored. She found a comfortable place in the room and settled down.

'Hey, what's a cutie like you doing in the exam hey?' a much older boy approached her. Naruko was reading a book when he came.

But she looked up...and her face scared him and some others into backing away quickly. Her face wore this scary, sinister smile but what made it creepy, is that her eyes and mouth were glowing red and it was tilted sideways(normally on a cute girl, this works but in this case...). That, and she's leaking her pent-up malice from years of hatred and she also projected an illusion in their mind that a monster-shaped aura is behind her while giggling.

'**Ihihihihi...**'

'Hiiii!'

When they left her alone, she went to reading her book...while watching out for her teammates who aren't here yet. When she sensed their presence at the Academy...she snapped her fingers and they found themselves sitting with her in the couch.

'Wha?!'

'...you're lucky I saved you guys a seat.' Naruko chimed cheerily.

'You seriously came early just so we'll get to sit on a couch?' Sasuke said wryly. 'Oh well, I'm not complaining.'

'By the way...I heard what you did with sensei's apartment yesterday.' Sai snickered, piquing Sasuke's interest.

'What did she do? Burn his prized autographed Icha Icha Collection as she promised?' the older MALE genin looked at them in shock, as if they did a heinous crime. These guys are fellow fans it seems!

'Even funnier, she used her jutsu to flood his house with hail! The streets was a mess last night!'

'While I wanted to burn the books, the houses are wooden, I'll cause a massive fire so I settled for hail.' Naruko huffed. 'Serves him right!' she huffed childishly.

'You're scary when you get mad.' Sasuke sighed, leaning comfortably in his place in the couch. 'I'm glad you rarely do or god help some poor sod.'

Some people sported imaginary arrows that pierced their hearts as merely disturbing her earned them one hell of a retribution.

'Did you guys have lunch yet?'

'Yeah but your cooking is much better.' Sai complained. 'The stuff we eat from restaurants now is so bland in comparison...'

'Hai hai, I'll cook for you guys when we're done here.' reactions varied. Sasuke went pink and in a daze, Sai was dreamy-drooling. Soon, their peers came.

'Hey, they're kinda early aren't they?' Kiba noted. 'And they get to sit on a couch! No fair! And there's no more space!'

'...its understandable as the foreigners are high-strung and excited so they came early while we, since this is our village, would take our time.'

'Muuu...I wanna sit on a couch too.' Kiba grumbled with a pout.

'Ano...there's always that.' Hinata pointed at a windowsill big enough for them to sit on.

'Wahoo! Good work Hinata! C'mon guys!' and they sat by the windows. They waited some more and Team 10 came.

A bit later...Naruko fell asleep with her legs on Sasuke while her head is on Sai's left thigh, tired from reading...while a certain friendly senpai gave information away to the other rookies...

Good thing certain questions aren't asked.

'Er Naruko? Wake up...the proctors are here!' Sasuke shook her.

'Huuuh? Whassat?' Naruko yawned sleepily. 'Proctors in my house?'

'Wake up! We're in the Academy NOT your house!' Sasuke shook her while sporting a crosshair on his head.

xxx

The exam is this: a paper test wherein if you get caught, two points will be deducted. If caught all five times, the moron AND his two teammates are disqualified. That, and passing is dependent on the team's total score.

But the exam is too impossible to answer on their own.

**Sasuke, Sai, what do you guys think?** Naruko spoke in their minds, startling them. **This is too impossible! This isn't covered in the Academy! **she moaned hopelessly.

**I'll say, this must be a Jounin's exam or something.** Sasuke agreed. **W-wait a minute...** he frowned where he sat in a thoughtful pose.

**What?** Sai asked him.

**Be a proud ninja and not get caught...they want us to cheat without getting** **caught!** he cried in realization.** We have to get information and these mooks on our sides are lookouts to see who's the Genin not Chuunin Material if they got caught too much. Be a proud ninja and not get caught. Naruko, be on the lookout.** Sasuke instructed. **If anyone starts writing down answers as if they know the answers, look and transmit back to us! We'll look in our area as well to signal you if we spotted material.**

**Right!** and Team 7 waited as at first, no one's doing anything while others struggled with the exam. Soon, the smart guys started moving.

Exactly three people.

They began answering smartly at 20 mins before the hour ends.

**Guys, those three people...** Naruko showed Sasuke and Sai the team in question.

**That one's near me, I can copy off him but I missed questions 1 and 2, damn. I'll need your help later.** said Sasuke as he quickly activated Sharingan to copy off starting at question 3.

**That one's too far and my jutsu is too noticeable because its ink. I need help.** said Sai.

**Right. I'll handle this.** Naruko used Magic Sight to enhance herself to see the answers and began writing down, and transmitting the answers to her teammates.

**...that took us quite some time and we all have nine down but what's this question 10?** Sasuke wondered aloud as he looked at question ten wherein they have to wait for the examiner to give the final question.

**...no idea.** Sai sent a mental shrug. **But if we mess up this one, we have a total of 27 points between us or this could make our marks an instant zero if we screwed. We'll have to think very carefully...**

**Oh man, I hate this already.** Naruko complained. **I hate suspense things!**

**This and that happens.** Sasuke snorted.

Soon...

'Its time for the tenth question.' said the examiner, Morino Ibiki. 'Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over some added rules for this one.' this caused a massive alarm in the room. 'I'll now explain. These are...the rules of desperation.'

Now what?!

xxx

Jounin Lounge...

'Looks like my team went through.' said Kakashi. 'But strangely, all of them has the same answers.' he said. 'Cheating without getting caught BY Ibiki and those lines of watchers is a really good job!' he chimed out his praise.

'Yeah, my team went through too.' said Emiya. 'My kids are intel experts. A white x-ray eye, and two brats who can talk to a dog and bug respectively. No one would see that coming.' he said with a grin.

'Ino pulled through and had Shikamaru link himself and Choji to her so they all ended up with the same girly handwriting.' Asuma snickered. 'Bypassing the Sadist: Accomplished.'

'Yeah, they pulled through.' said Emiya. 'But this ain't over yet...'

'Yeah. This time, the T&I are in charge.' Asuma sighed. 'They're an expert in screwing with you till you're a mess.'

xxx

'For this 10th question...you must decide whether to take it or not.'

This brought on a 'WTF?'

'Choose?! What happens if we choose not to?!' a girl from Suna sputtered out in dismay.

'If you choose not to, your points will be automatically reduced to zero and you fail...along with your teammates.' said Ibiki.

'What does that mean?!' another Genin yelled. 'Of course we'll take it!'

'And now for the other rule...' Ibiki continued as if not hearing them, 'If you choose to answer and yet answer incorrectly...that person can never take the Chuunin Selection Exam ever again.'

'What kinda stupid rule is THAT?!' Kiba yelled angrily. 'Loadsa people took this test before!'

'Hehehe...' Ibiki chuckled. 'Too bad for you brats, its MY rules this year.' said Ibiki sinisterly. 'You're unlucky, but I am giving you a way out.' he said temptatiously. 'Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now let's begin the next question. Those that don't wish to take it...you may leave the room along with your teammates. Once your number is confirmed, leave!'

**OK, this is the greatest mindscrew yet.** Sai told them rather irritably. **We'll be Genins forever if we fail or try next year if we leave. I don't want both.**

**Yeah. Both situations are bad.** said Naruko. **But majority rules. I want to go.**

**...go where?** Sasuke asked her.

**I'm taking the question of course!** said Naruko. **We have a way out so I feel we should take it.**

**Right...so then, we take it?**

**Ditto.**

And they waited.

A lot of people stood up...wanting to quit...and took their team with them.

**Ara ara...they're older and more seasoned than us and yet...** Naruko tut-tutted in disappointment. To be honest, she expected that the older ones would do better but they cracked faster than a brittle eggshell.

**Well, older and seasoned doesn't mean they're braver and wiser.** Sasuke snorted with a disdainful scoff.

**Yeah, we have more balls than they do.** Sai agreed.

Soon...

'To the 63 who remained...congratulations.' Ibiki grinned, making many jaws drop. 'You passed the first test!'

'Huh?! T-then what about the 10th question?!'

'There's no such thing.' Ibiki said in amusement, 'Or you could say that those two choices are those very questions.'

'T-then why did we have the exam for?! They're pointless then!'

'Actually, they served their purpose.' Ibiki told them. 'To test your intel gathering ability, THAT purpose.'

'I don't get it...'

'First as the rules explained, success depends on the team doing well.' Ibiki explained. 'This puts pressure on each team member not to mess up for their teammates. But the questions are something a mere genin cannot answer. So I'm pretty sure some of you figured out that to pass, you need to cheat. Basically, the premise IS to cheat. To help you guys out, we planted some Chuunins pretending to be Genins to help you out...assuming you found them of course!' he chuckled. 'But! Those who cheat poorly...' he removed his bandana and showed a shocking sight.

A scalp full of scars.

**Holy smokes!** Sai gasped out. He wasn't the only one with such a reaction.

**Horrible.** Sasuke shuddered. **Burns, screw holes, and scars...the after-effects of torture...**

**So he got caught huh? I think I'd rather die.** Naruko shivered. She knew torture best, having lived years through it.

'Information is more important than life!' Ibiki told them while showing them his head. 'And on missions in the battlefield, you will risk your lives to get it! If the enemy or 3rd party notices you, there's a guarantee they'll change their information or use a bait to lead you to a trap you can never get out of. I want you to remember this. Information is the strongest tool and weapon in the world. That's what my test is all about. This test is simulating that very situation. The smart guys hold the important information and the proctors are enemies who guard that information. And getting caught and kicked out is the same as getting killed or trapped!'

'However, question 10 is the true purpose of this test. The 'take it or not take it'. A true leap of faith!' he continued. 'Onviously they were painful choices and a gamble. Say for example, you guys became Chuunins. Your Kage gives you a mission. Your job is to steal information. The location, enemies and their abilities are unknown to you. Or does the location have deadly traps? Ninjas waiting to strike at the most guarded place? Now do you accept or not? You're worried you may screw up or lose your teammates. Can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no!'

'No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid.' Ibiki spoke somberly. 'The ability to be courageous and survive hardship are two traits a chuunin must have. To those IDIOTS who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year'...those who wouldn't risk their destinies for success and walk away from what could be a great opportunity...are pieces of trash who do not deserve to become Chuunin! Those who wants to 'take it' answered the test correctly. You have made it through the first entrance test...so I wish you guys luck.'


	8. Chuunin Exams Part II

Chuunin Exams Part II

The Second Examiner is slightly a little addled in the head.

She came in a round bundle of black that soon turned out to be a tarpaulin with words in white written, revealing that she's the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. A young woman in just a fishnet and a trenchcoat. Said fishnet left little to the imagination. She took them to a place familiar to only the adult shinobi...and Naruko.

Naruko knew for a fact that this place is an exam ground hence she and Emiya had to move out.

For six years they lived here, Emiya filled the whole place with carnivorous plants, traps and magecraft traps. This was to ensure that should anyone not the Hokage find out they're living in here, they would be dead before they get further than a few meters. So far, they avoided using area 44 when it was Konoha's turn on their first year in the tower, the Hokage chose another location. Hence, Emiya booby-trapped the place and when she's old and smart enough, he taught her where they are, and the safest places to travel.

Hell, the safest place would be up in the air in fact.

'Welcome to Practice Arena 44 also known as the Forest of Death!' Anko spoke loud enough to be heard. 'You'll soon find out why it earned such a name...' she chuckled darkly as she took out a wad of papers. 'Before I start explaining the details, I'll be handing out these forms first. They are all Agreement Forms! Y'see, if you don't sign them, I'll be liable for all your deaths! Haha!'

She earned many looks.

Annoyance,

Anxiety,

Fear.

'Once you each get a paper from me, I'll explain what this one is all about, and then after that, you sign those papers.' she continued. 'Then you kids check in at that booth over there and hand in your papers. Comprende? Good, we'll start! Simply put, you brats will attempt the Ultimate Survival!' she announced as she took out a scroll out of her pocket, and held it by the edge of the paper to let the scroll roll down to show a map. 'First I'll explain the area in which the exam will take place. Around Area 44, there are 44 locked gates. Forest, River, and a Tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km.'

'During the survival...you are to complete a certain task.' Anko put away the map to take out two scrolls. 'Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a No Rules Scroll Battle. You will compete over these scrolls, the 'Heaven' and the 'Earth'. There are 63 people here meaning 21 teams. An uneven number. So 10 will get the Heaven Scroll and 11 will get the Earth. And to pass this test...you must make it to the tower with BOTH scrolls!'

'WHAT?!'

'No way!'

'That means we'll quickly run out of scrolls!'

'BUT there's a time limit!' Anko continued. '120 hours...exactly five days!'

'Five days?!' Ino burst out.

'What about food?!' Choji moaned despairingly.

'Oh, the forest is full of food.' said Anko wryly. 'Just DON'T become food to the locals! There's man-eating flora and fauna in there!'

"As well as oodles and oodles of traps..." Naruko chuckled in mirth.

'And 10 teams passing is not likely. As time or days go on, the goal will get farther and time to rest much shorter. Due to the area crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep either.' Anko went on. 'And you won't lose just by losing scrolls, some will die from the harshness of the course. Now then, let's talk about what will disqualify you...' she raised a hand in a pointing gesture. 'First: Those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls in five days. Second: Those who lose a teammate or get a teammate killed. As a rule there's no quitting in the middle. You're obliged to stay in there for five days. Oh, and one more rule...you must NOT look into the scrolls until you get to the tower.'

'What happens if we look?' Kiba asked her.

'Ohhh a nasty surprise!' Anko cackled nastily. 'A Chuunin will be tasked to deliver while guarding things of importance! This is to test your Trustworthiness. This is it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for a scroll, then choose a gate to start from.'

And so...

'The booths are covered up in black curtains.' Naruko noted as the chuunin pulled the black drapes over.

'I guess that's so no one sees who's holding it.' Sai frowned. 'You guys, come closer with your ears.' he then whispered into their ears.

'That makes sense.' Sasuke mused.

'Sou ne...we should do that.' Naruko agreed. And they signed their forms before going in as a Team to get a scroll. To their fortune or so the boys think, they got a rare Heaven Scroll which Naruko hid under her skirt. Once all teams have scrolls, Anko ordered everyone to follow their Chuunin who would lead them to their gate. Then Naruko led them to a gate using a Chuunin she subtly controlled. Gate number 44 itself. The Chuunin would remember leading them here but not their conversation and plans.

'Wow, why'd you choose 44? Isn't that a bad luck number with all these fours?' Sai snorted jokingly.

'Nobody would think of choosing bad luck numbers to start from smartass.' said Sasuke. 'And nobody's nearby so they don't know where we are.'

'Yeah, tactical advantage!' Naruko chimed but they noticed that some people are near them. 'Or not quite...someone has the same idea as us...' she said wryly as they glanced at a team not far from them. After half an hour...the Chuunin opened the gates.

'EVERYBODY! THE SECOND CHUUNIN EXAM STAGE STARTS NOW!' Anko bellowed as they all made a mad dash inside the forest.

'OK, so that team near us...' Sasuke started but they heard screams. 'Whoa...'

'It's started.' Naruko chuckled darkly. 'We better watch out, we don't want to be THEM!'

'Right...barely into the forest, someone's dead already.' Sai scoffed. 'Keep your eyes peeled!'

xxx

Gate 41...

Team Gai...are tiptoeing around.

'What's with this place?!' Hyuuga Neji choked out. 'There's so many traps and barely enough room to move through! Watch your backs!'

'Why did that dumb proctor take us to a landmine?!' Tenten whimpered.

'Don't go too far and step where I step to be double sure!' Neji ordered. 'We better worry about ourselves first than some scroll...'

'Yeah, someone's dead already-another one!' Lee shivered.

xxx

'Holy shit!' Team Asuma in Gate 27...

They're having a rough time, judging projectile-based traps.

'What's with this place?!' Ino yelled in anger. 'Not even five minutes in here there's so many already! Five days is too short for this!'

xxx

Team Emiya gate 16...

'Be careful...there's traps all over the place!' Hinata choked out. With her Byakugan Open, she saw pure hell in the form of dangerous traps. 'Step where I step!'

'Right, we're counting on you!' Kiba cried. 'Shino, send some bugs out and find us some mook! Hopefully they have what we want and we can leave this hellhole!'

xxx

Jounin Lounge...

'Second Stage is Area 44 eh...?' Emiya chuckled. "My team and Naruko's team will survive the gimmicks we put in there so I'm not so sure about the others...!'

5 km starting from entrance to halfway through, is a living hell for any intruder. The safer area is the other 5 km beyond that leading to the tower.

And through a secret tunnel known only to the very trusted, the proctors went through said tunnel to get to the Tower Faster to view the Security System Records of the hidden cameras in the forest. In the meantime, Naruko is on the lookout using magecraft as they went through the forest with great care.

5 km into the forest...

xxx

After some wandering and cacophony of screams and explosions...

A certain team is swearing profanity. traps aside, what's with glowing patterns that shoots high-pressure concussive water, raining hail the size of watermelons coming down at 200 kph, and shooting lightning bolts?! Two were killed while one was barely making it.

"This had better be worth it!"

xxx

6 km into the course...

'It's safe now.' Naruko told her team.

'And how would you know that?' Sasuke asked her skeptically.

'I would know...this place has been my home for six years...far away and safe from that despicable village.' Naruko told them with a sad smile. This revelation startled them. 'The tower in the center is in fact where niichan and I lived for my safety...and those traps are for those monsters. The only safest route was Gate 44 and a straight path. Though nobody would think of that.' she snorted. 'Hokage-jiji told you the truth about me after all...and I'm glad you're much smarter and didn't hate me for something that wasn't even my fault.' she said softly.

'Nobody really should hate you.' said Sasuke. 'This whole thing is unreasonable. And the fact that adults enjoyed torturing a child is just...sick.' he grimaced in disgust.

'Yeah, but they only believe what they want to believe.' Naruko grunted. 'There's no convincing them otherwise, no thanks to the Civilian Council who spread a bastardized version of the truth of that night just so they have an excuse to kill me while making my life hell while having little to no faith in the sealing.' she spat bitterly. 'This forest is my home. But because of the exam, we have to relocate. So I knew that this place is an exam of ours but I didn't know the other two stages.'

'Oh.'

'Well, we're safe here for now.' Naruko chimed. '6 km onwards is pretty safe and chances of encountering man eaters is 10 percent. We'll be fine and can have dinner in comfort!' she chirped cheerfully. 'I brought some stuff, so I can definitely cook!'

'And what if they get here?!' Sai croaked out with wide eyes.

'They'll be half-dead or die on the spot for some reason I really don't care.' Naruko shook her head. '5 km from the gate to halfway is pure hell incarnate. Paranoia, stress, anxiety, and fear...it'll all weigh down on them as if they're carrying an elephant on their shoulders until they crack and break. And when they show up weak, easy, we can take the scroll and high-tail it to the tower!' she chirped. 'So what do you guys want for dinner?'

xxx

A day into the test...

A dark horse went through.

Team Sand. The traps are nothing as sand protects them, enabling them to hunt down a team or two till they got what they want, and head for the tower, breaking the records. Team Kakashi went in circles around the safety zone until they encountered a weakened Mist Team and took their scroll before heading for the tower. Finishing Second.

And this is something the Proctors didn't expect either.

5 km from gate to halfway into the course is a minefield of traps that it takes a long time to move and they didn't remember putting a lot of traps in!

The Mortality Rate is too high. So far, only two teams made it with little dirt and scratches. With the complete requirements. Two Days have passed.

And so...

'Oy Naruko!' Sasuke called out in the laundry room. 'You done in there yet?'

'Almost!'

'Sai found a team from Suna whom he said are real danger, so watch out for them OK? I'd prefer if we're all in one place together!' Sasuke mused thoughtfully. Sai had a knack of easy detection of threat and can even rank accurately. If he says 'run for it', they have to damn run or die. And he did NOT like the Team Sand, especially the 'ghoul with the gourd'. 'Seriously, why do you have to do laundry when we only have one change of clothing?'

He's wearing a bathrobe and nothing else.

'...you want to smell like days' worth of body odor and forest gunk? We DO have reputations to keep!'

'...'

Third up to Fourth Day...Team Kakashi literally has nothing to do but read the comic books Naruko brought with her. On the Fourth Day, the Hokage, Jounin and some Medic-Nins came upon seeing the footages of the Forest.

'So you guys made it on the Second Day eh? Good job!' Kakashi chimed happily. 'No scratches no less!'

'Well, we have our ways.' said Sai mysteriously. 'And trade secret!'

'Awww come on!'

'No telling, sorry.' said Sasuke.

'Don't expect from me either.' said Naruko coolly.

'My team is a bunch of misers!' Kakashi wailed dramatically. 'But anyway, I came here to tell you guys something.' he said. 'Due to the minefield hell we didn't know we had, well...mortality rates skyrocketed. Seriously.' he shuddered. 'A lot of people are dead so the stronger teams took to scavenging and hightailed out of there. And all of them are stressed so high and traumatized, so Hokage-sama decided to let the teams rest for five days to recover from their ordeal and injuries before we can start the next part. Nobody after you guys are in a great condition to.'

'You're kidding?' Sasuke scoffed. 'Who survived?'

'Team Gai of Konoha, Team Emiya of Konoha, Team Asuma of Konoha, Team Kabuto and then you guys and that Team Sand. A total of 18 people.' said Kakashi. 'You kids rest up more while these other guys are in the Med Bay. Hehehe...oh, and one more thing...wait for Emiya. Do NOT Leave this room till he says so. Something came up and close your windows and shut the curtains. And while talking, do not say each other's name.' he instructed seriously as he left them.

'Something must have happened if he's that serious.' Sasuke remarked thoughtfully. 'Hopefully _he's cooking_...because you can't leave to cook.'

xxx

'Yare yare, everyone's a royal mess.' Emiya whistled as at the med bay, everyone else had breakdowns.

'Breakdown, paranoia, freak-out and anxiety aside, they're also suffering severe lack of sleep, dehydration and starvation.' said a medic-nin. 'They focused more on their survival more than their task in the exam because of the traps. And even in the safer zones, they refused to stop out of paranoia. Oh yes, Hokage-sama requested that you build a barrier in this room and that, we medics or he cannot go in without you. With HIM on the loose, and we have two vulnerable kekkei genkai...we couldn't chance that happening.'

'Right...just get me ink and a calligraphy brush. Two bottles please.'

xxx

Orochimaru, the man they were referring to, is pissed as hell.

He had to put up with booby traps and strange jutsu traps that keep activating around him, and he nearly got killed approximately 400 times if not for his experience. And some of those jutsu traps damn hurt! Good thing for his jutsus that saved his ass.

All this, just to mark one little boy for his possession.

Wait, that came out wrong.

But well, that's what he's about to do because the boy in question will be his next body.

But as they say, the prize is much, much sweeter after one hell of a hurdle. Upon seeing that the boy isn't among the carnage, its safe to assume he and his team got through the hellhole and fixed himself up before seeing his spy. It would NOT do to appear like this before them, he would lose respect! That, and after meeting him...he needed an outlet to unleash his rage on.

In the tower, no Uchiha in sight.

Not only that, his spy and his team were also suffering the same breakdowns as the Genin. Grrr...

xxx

Five Days Later...the Cafeteria...

'Alright brats, soup's up!' Emiya called out as he formed handseals and smacked his palms on the table and out came one hell of a banquet. 'You've used these five days well to recover so this is a treat!'

'Whoaaa!'

'T-this looks good!' Choji drooled excitedly.

'Delicious food again! Whoopie!' Kiba chimed happily. 'Sensei cooked!' he cheered excitedly as he and his team are VERY HAPPY about this. They were enjoying luxury fit for a king for several months and this is no different.

'A guy can actually cook? Now I've seen everything.' the girl from Suna blinked.

'He's even wearing a weird apron.' the catsuit boy next to her sweatdropped.

'I don't even want to watch my diet now, I'm so hungry...' Ino moaned as they ate 'that rice' that got everybody into a hunger frenzy.

It ended with nothing being left.

Even the Chuunin and Jounin, and the Hokage present enjoyed themselves while Emiya and Naruko is long used to his godly cooking skills she's not as much affected as they are.

But it still looks amusing to look at at their blissful euphoria after a delicious meal.

Problem?

Nobody could get up, groggy from overeating so again, they have to wait for three hours to digest their meals.

xxx

Three hours later...

'First off, for the Second Test, congratulations on passing!' Anko spoke aloud. 'Hokage-sama will now explain the Third Test!'

'Now that everybody has recovered and ate well,' he chuckled. 'I will tell you a few things before we start...the true nature of this Chuunin Exam.' he told them. 'Why do we have all the allied countries taking exams together? 'To promote friendship between the countries'. 'To raise the level of shinobi'. I don't want you confused. The true meaning is _a replacement for war among countries_.' he said somberly and seriously as he gave them all the looks to match.

'If you go back in time, the current allies are once at war with each other, fighting over things like power, resources, and border expansions.' he continued. 'In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that countries chose for battle is the origin of the Chuunin Exam. While its true that this test determines if you're worthy of becoming Chuunin, this exam has another side wherein shinobi risk their lives to maintain their country's prestige. Watching this exam will be influential individuals and leaders from many countries who make up the clients of shinobi. And they will be present to watch your battles. If seen as strong, your country will receive more clients. And if seen as weak, your country will lose clients. And this will signal to enemy villages that 'our country has this much power' so it will send a political message to the outsiders.'

'The heck?! How'd politics get into this?!' Kiba burst out in disbelief.

'The strength of a country is the strength of a village.' the Hokage told them. 'And the strength of a village is the strength of its shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength comes from life-risking battles and experiences they learn and grow from. This exam is a place to see a country's strength and also, to show your own strength. It only has meaning because you're risking your lives. And that's why those that have come before you and fought for this dream is meaningful.'

'Before we begin the Third Test, I will tell you one more thing.' he added. 'This is not just a test...this is a life-risking battle, with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line.'

'I don't care what it is, just say what this life-risking battle entails.' said the redheaded suna genin rudely.

'Very well then, I will now explain. The Third Test...' said the Hokage as a Jounin appeared before him.

'Pardon me Hokage-sama, but as the proctor for the exam, allow me, Gekkou Hayate to explain.' he said.

'Very well.' the old man agreed as Hayate faced the genin. And he's quite, the sickly dude who looks like he'll collapse any time.

'Uhum...before the Third Test...there's something I'd like you guys to do.' said Hayate. 'It's a Preliminary for the Third Test to see who gets to participate in the Main Event.'

'Preliminary?!' Shikamaru gasped in horror. 'What do you mean by that?!'

'Well...uhum, because the test this year is too easy with so many people remaining...'

He earned A LOT of dirty looks at this.

What part of the Forest is easy?!

'Hey! We suffered pure hell in the forest!' Kiba snarled. 'You call THAT easy?!'

'...well, there's too many of you that's why I said easy.'

'What?!'

'According to Chuunin Exam Rules, we must have a Preliminary before the Final Test by reducing the number of participants.' Hayate cleared up. 'As Hokage-sama said earlier, we have a lot of guests coming and depending on your level, fights may take too long and time is what we don't have. We will be starting immediately.' he said. 'The fights will be one-on-one from now on. Fight as if in a real-life confrontation. Since we have exactly 18 entrants, there will be 9 matches. The winners will advance to the Third Test. There are basically no rules. Anything's OK as long as your opponent is knocked out or admits defeat. However, while during a battle, if I clearly see a winner is established, I will step in. We don't want anymore pointless body count, see?'

'And the object that controls your destiny is this Electric Scoreboard.' said Hayate. 'It will show match-ups for these battles. Now then, shall we start by getting our first match?' names are randomly drawn out until it came to Uchiha Sasuke VS Akado Yoroi. 'Those not chosen, please go to the upper levels.'

The matches went as in canon. Fourth match however...

Yamanaka Ino VS Uzumaki Naruko

'Ara ara...its us.' Naruko giggled as Ino gulped. The memory of the bridge fresh in her mind.

'Don't make a big mess you guys.' said Kakashi. 'There's other people who will use the floor you know.' he said as the two girls went down the arena.

'So...did you grow up yet, Naruko?' Ino asked her apprehensively.

'Well, I may lack in height but at least,' said Naruko as she grabbed and lightly groped her own breasts, causing massive blushing and nosebleeding among the boys and Emiya face-palmed at her stunt while Kakashi's jaws dropped at her audacity. 'I have assets that you lack, _pettanko-chan_.' Ino sported numerous crosshairs.

'You called me pettanko?!'

'You're flat, aren't you? Pettanko-chan?' Naruko goaded condescendingly. Ino lost it and roared in rage over her injured womanly pride.

'That's it, you're dead meat, shorty!' she yelled while pointing rudely at her.

'At least I'm more of a woman than you and cute.' Naruko even did the cutesy pose. 'Women who are flat are so~ not cute!'

'Er Fourth Round, Begin!' Hayate declared before this could become a cat fight. Naruko raised her right arm and Ino braced herself with her kunai, expecting kunai to hail on her but what happened is that a silver meteor hammer materialized which she grabbed. Naruko then started using it ala lasso.

'...she's playing it safe?' Sai blinked. 'I'm shocked! She usually makes a royal mess!' he gasped in astonishment that nothing crazy will happen today.

'We really don't need a mess right now because you can't exactly fight in a banged-up arena.' Sasuke snorted. 'This playing safe is best for the sanities of the weak-willed. If Naruko goes all out, god help you.' this made many people wonder how strong Naruko really is if even her teammates are wary of her. Sasuke and Sai have clear memories of what she's done in their Genin Exam and the Bridge. Team Asuma knew how ruthless the shorter blonde could get.

Naruko began the initiative and showed great skill in using the meteor hammer, even using kicks to direct the metal ball with great accuracy, and lured Ino to the wall...and ended the fight ala Gogo Yubari VS The Bride. Only, unlike the Bride, Ino has no splintered chair leg to get her out of her predicament.

'Give up now, Pettanko-chan?'

N-n-no!' Ino wheezed out while struggling against her strangling. Naruko just smiled.

'Look carefully at the chains.' she said slowly as if talking to a child as Ino struggled to do so to see... 'You see those thin slots, right? And do you see this?' Naruko held up the handle...and it has two button switches. 'If I press button two...you're gonna die you know...so what'll it be?' Ino choked at this. If there's a hidden saw blade in the hammer, of course there's hidden blades in the chain!

'Fine! I for...hack!...feit!'

'Winner: Uzumaki Naruko!' Hayate declared as the meteor hammer shattered like frail, thin glass and fell to pieces before disappearing, while Naruko went upstairs, leaving Ino to gasp for breath before she staggered upstairs.

'...nice one.' said Kakashi. 'You ended the fight cleanly.'

'Meh...'

Fifth Fight, Temari VS Tenten, Temari wins. Then next is Nara Shikamaru VS Yakushi Kabuto.

Shikamaru struggled with Kabuto as the older boy is grantedly a better fighter. He gave it all he's got until he got Kabuto trapped when an opportunity presented itself. Next is Inuzuka Kiba VS Sai. Sai quickly drew tigers while Kiba prepared his jutsus and used beast against beast, while waiting for an opportunity to disable Kiba and Akamaru by throwing a stink bomb, causing him and his dog to gag into fainting.

'Sorry dog boy, but there are lots of guys I want to face!' Sai smirked as he went back to the balcony, whistling.

After that, its the match between two Hyuugas, Neji and Hinata.

Hinata surprised Neji as she used a different fighting style and a different form of Hyuuga Jyuuken that fully exploited her flexibility she called Hika-Jyuuken. And it worked greatly, giving her genius cousin one hell of a workout after the condescending put-downing breaking speechess on her he grudgingly accepted she improved but she deviated from the family style.

'Come to think of it, is that a Hyuuga Exclusive Technique? I've never seen that before.' Gai mused curiously.

'Oh that? It's a style we worked on.' Emiya told him. 'Unlike the typical Hyuuga who are stiff and rigid, hence their style, Hinata is very soft-bodied and flexible she may as well be rubber-woman.' he said. 'Her body could not adapt nor adjust to the traditional Jyuuken so she screws up a lot. So I thought why not make her flexibility an asset to develop a new style of Jyuuken meant just for her...and Hika-Jyuuken is born.' he said, writing the kanji in the air using chakra. 'I got permission from the clan head to help develop as long as it means she'll get stronger since she's the clan heir and all. For years, she screws up because her family's style did not suit her body and its not even her fault she's born that way. Had we not figured a way out, she won't last five minutes if she's her old self. But with this Hika-Jyuuken, she shone brightly like a polished diamond and is just as great in battle.'

'I see...Hika-Jyuuken, eh?' Gai whistled. 'It looks like a counter to the usual Jyuuken.'

'Hehe...it wasn't easy creating that, after Hinata told me all I needed to know. I sported a migraine for a week after brainstorming and it paid off.' he whistled as the two Hyuugas are still at it...eventually ending in losing ties. Their match is followed by Sabaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee...and Akimichi Choji VS Kankuro.

Choji broke Kankuro's puppets by Baika no Jutsu when he got hogtied by the puppet's arms, but it wasn't over yet...Kankuro could control the broken parts to stab Choji in many places, defeating him.

'With this, the Preliminary Rounds for the Third Test has been completed!' Hayate announced. 'To all of you who won the right to compete in the Final Test, congratulations! Hokage-sama, if you please...'

'Right...' the Hokage stepped forward to greet the eight winners. Team Kakashi, Team Suna, Shikamaru, and Shino. 'Now I'd like to start explaining the Final Test...as I told you before, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight and represent your countries. I'd like you all to show your full strength with no reserves.' he said. 'This is why the Finals will take place 26 days from now.' he told them. 'Normally it'd be a month but we spent the five days of those months for all of you to recover from the Forest.' he said, shaking his head. 'This break will be for you to make preparations.'

'Preparations?' Naruko frowned.

'Yes. Aside from informing the important leaders and guests, its also time to arrange for the gathering of the event. Its also for you to prepare for battle against your opponent in combat. You will calculate your chances of winning using the data you gathered at this Preliminary. The battles up to now had you fight as if you're an in actual combat situation with the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent.'

'However, the Final Test will not be like this.' he went on. 'There are those who showed their skills whether all or not. These 26 days are to be used to prepare yourselves as well as rest. I'd dismiss you now but we all have one last thing to do.'

'Now what?' Shikamaru moped tiredly in exasperation.

'There are pieces of paper inside the box that Anko is holding.' said the Hokage. 'Take one as she passes by you.'

'Alright, all of you took a piece.' said Ibiki. 'State your numbers.' he instructed and on his hand is a clipboard and pen.

'8.' said Naruko.

'1.' said Sai.

'4.' said Temari.

'5.' said Shikamaru.

'2.' said Sasuke as he and Sai glanced at each other.

'7.' said Gaara as he glanced at Naruko who glanced at him.

'6.' said Shino.

'3.' said Kankuro as both siblings groaned at having to fight each other as they soon found out when Ibiki showed them the clipboard.

'A frigging Tournament?!' Shikamaru yelped in alarm. Sai VS Sasuke, Kankuro VS Temari, Shikamaru VS Shino, and Gaara VS Naruko.

'Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. Any questions?'

'Yeah, I got one.' Shikamaru raised his hand. 'Since its a tournament, does it mean there will only be one winner and Chuunin in the end?'

'That's not quite it.' said the Hokage. 'The judges will be various leaders and lords of each countries who will judge all of you. If you show traits becoming of a Chuunin, you will become Chuunin even if you lose your match.'

'That means that there's a possibility all of us may become Chuunin?' Temari asked him.

'Yes but also, no one might become Chuunin.' the Hokage quipped. 'To advance in the tournament simply means you can appeal some more to the judges. Do you understand, Shikamaru?'

'...'

'This concludes our Preliminary! You're all dismissed and see you again after 26 days!'


	9. 26 Days

26 Days

After leaving the Forest(after everyone's reassured that it's safe because NOBODY wanted to go through it again), everybody had gone home.

And so...

'Aiya...everyone in my team passed, this is a rare unprecedented event!' Kakashi was glowing with pride at his team. 'Now then...I'll be using a Kage Bunshin to teach two boys at the same time.'

'Ahem, what about me?' Naruko grunted dangerously, giving him warning glares.

'Your problem is taijutsu and physical strength.' said Kakashi. 'Since he's...not-so-busy,' he coughed, 'I asked this person to train you.' out came Gai using Shunshin. 'The reason I can only spare one Kage Bunshin to help out Sai is because I'm not so fortunate as you in chakra levels. If I make another, I'll faint...and the bunshin I'll be making has to last a whole day for Sai's sake. So I asked Gai a favor to train you about your...problems.'

'Rest easy Kakashi!' Gai grinned. 'I'll whip her up in shape in no time!' he said in his good-guy pose.

'By the way...how's everybody?' Kakashi asked him. 'Tenten has the least worries.'

'Yes...she has the least worries.' said Gai. 'Neji needs absolute looking after because of Jyuuken and Lee...he's in critical.' he said gloomily. Naruko's face darkened at this.

'...That boy Gaara...he's like me isn't he?' four heads turned to look at her sharply. 'I would have been just like him if Hokage-jiji never cared for me or met niisan.'

'You think...he's like you?' Sai frowned. Sasuke knew she would know because they shared 'that same hatred'.

'Yeah. I'd know. He broke and kept yapping about 'mother'...its safe to assume his seal sucks, and his demon is talking to him, pretending to be his mother.' Naruko chuckled darkly. 'He's lost his marbles because no one cares and the demon is messing with his head. And he's my opponent. Someone like me with more than a few screws loose...I think we need to fortify the Final Stage.' she advised.

'...I'm telling Hokage-sama.' said Kakashi, thinking of the situation deeply.

'Well, you boys wait for Kakashi.' said Gai. 'I'm taking Naruko-chan now!' he put a hand on her shoulder and they were gone.

'...she'll be fine...right?' Sasuke croaked out worriedly. Naruko may have good jutsu but...

'I think so...' said Sai. '12 years is too young to die.'

xxx

'OK Naruko-chan...given who your opponent is, I think we should worry about your evasion skills and your stamina.' said Gai in Team Gai's Training Ground. 'Eternal Rival says you have good long-range jutsu against Gaara so you're safe but the issue is, his speed in making his sand move and you cannot get caught...or end up like Lee.' he choked out. 'So we will train your evasion skills. I attack using Suiton Jutsu with the help of my turtle summons, you dodge!'

'Hai.'

xxx

'Yes...I know that he's a Jinchuuriki.' said the Hokage to Kakashi's surprise. 'Any Kage would know about each other's Jinchuuriki. I'm surprised she picked up on it so quickly.' he said in astonishment.

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'She knew because they shared that same hatred of adults who made them the way they are now...and she noted that she would have become just like him if you weren't there and if Emiya never saved her.' the old man sported a pained look on his face. 'Things such as self-fulfilling prophecies and you get what you wish for sort of thing. And for people to wish for a monster is asking for trouble.'

'Suna has made that mistake...and we barely averted that.' said Sandaime. 'How is your relationship progress with her?' Kakashi deflated.

'She let Gai, a man she never met before touch her shoulder with no trouble when he took her away for training but when it comes to me...' said Kakashi depressingly. 'She wouldn't let me!'

'Kakashi...the power of the Kyuubi is _Negative Emotions Sensing_ if Ichibi can control Sand and these traits passed on to their hosts. You feel awkward around her and she knows it. But given her background, she might interpret what she senses wrong.' Sandaime deadpanned. 'And Gai is...well...Gai.' he coughed to hide his snort and failing. 'Of course she'd let him get close without trouble. Let the past stay where it belongs. The past.' he advised. 'We are in the present and soon, future. At the way you are now...you're getting nowhere. For now, focus on training the boys. Their relationship with Naruko has flourished and she in turn, have two reliable pillars of emotional support. They're her first friends.'

That, and being fully aware of Naruko made Sasuke forget about...things.

xxx

Days passed by quickly. Naruko has high standards for herself as she trains with Gai's turtle summons and in turn, she gives him...and the turtle free lunches and dinners. She also has a good relationship with the rather...odd, enthusiastic man who firmly believes strength comes from hot, youthful blood thus his training is...over-the-top, yet effective. Hence, she trusted Gai with her move, Senso and taught him how. Hers is imperfect because of her physical conditioning and lack of taijutsu ability...things Gai has in spades, so he can do the technique down pat.

A condition however, is that he is NOT TO TELL and NEVER reveal who taught him that skill.

For 23 days, they trained hard together...and then at the end of the 23rd day...

'You've done well in your Evasion Training, Naruko-chan...with this, you can successfully evade Gaara's moving sand.' said the bowl-haired man as they halted training. 'This is only something you can do as you can fly with your Wind Element Chakra. Just that...' Gai frowned. 'Your dress is a liability. Wear something that will not get you caught in Gaara's ability.' he advised. 'Oh, and tomorrow until the Third Event, use this opportunity to rest.

'Yeah...I have to sew up an outfit.' Naruko scratched her head. 'All my clothes are dresses.' Gai and his turtles sweatdropped. 'I have more then enough time to sew clothes! Thanks, Gai-sensei!' Naruko cried as she disappeared.

'I wonder if she can do it...' the turtle wondered aloud. 'Lee who is far superior to her in speed and skill lost to Gaara...'

'That was because Lee had no ninjutsu and genjutsu...moreover, my team are close-combat specialists.' Gai told the turtle. 'They would fail...where Naruko would not.'

xxx

At home, Naruko sewed an outfit she could wear in her fight against Gaara. She designed an outfit in a piece of paper and colored it. Then put it to work. She made a white sleeveless dress shirt with a spread collar, and a buff-colored double-breasted trenchcoat with dark yellow buttons that reached her hips with belt loops at the waist. Then she made black shorts an inch longer than the jacket, and add-on-sleeves that matched the jacket. She decided to finish her outfit with black stockings and leather belt that she owned, and brown boots that she also has. For a finisher, she had to make a dark blue bow for her neck she can simply wear. She even made a cap with a securing strap...and blatantly put a symbol on said cap: Konoha's symbol and she made it because she doesn't like her hitai-ate anymore.

Her outfit is done.

'Hooo? You're making new clothes again?' Emiya noted as he came home that night.

'Yeah...' said Naruko as she used a mannequin to hold her shirt and trenchcoat while she sews the shorts and the gloves. 'Gai-sensei said my dress will get me killed in my fight against Gaara. So I decided to change.'

'Good advice. Even with senso, he can form his sand into a hand and grab you.' Emiya nodded approvingly.

'So, how's your kids?'

'Well, I'm focusing on Shino since he's the only one in my team who made it.' said Emiya. 'That, and I have to deal with the Hyuuga Clan. Honestly, if you don't evolve, and remain a one-trick pony...' he shook his head. 'Ah well, their arrogance will cost them soon and I'll be there to laugh at them.'

'Let them die. Better off that way. With them out of the way, the young can evolve freely without chains binding them down.' Naruko scoffed. 'Dinner will be ready soon niisan. Take a bath first!'

'Yeah yeah...oh, and we have a guest tonight.' Emiya noted. 'Hokage-jiji said that this guy is a VIP...with a link to your family.' Naruko's fury sparked at this. Her good mood gone at the drop of a hat. Even more so when her killing intent laced the burst of energy she released.

'_**Family...yet didn't even stop by to look at me while I suffered in this village?!**_'

'Well, deal with him as you see fit...just don't make a mess, kiddo.' Emiya sighed. 'He has it coming.'

xxx

Outside the house...

Jiraiya knew its now or never.

Her anger is so palpable and he knew pain is coming.

Really now, the blondes in his life always had pain in store, and cost him quite a sum in hospitals.

He really should have visited her. She's his goddaughter yet he utterly failed her by never letting her know family, the thing she wants most is close by and letting her suffer alone.

He does have free times but he couldn't bring himself to see her all those years and now, he earned well-deserved contempt for it and its what's waiting for him should he finally visit her after twelve long years.

He braced himself.

He knocked on the door...

And as soon as the door opened, he was met with a blast of blue energy with dark blue electric sparks. 'UWAAAAH!'

Well, blondes and hospitals mix. Definitely.

xxx

'Looks like no dinner date, eh Jiraiya?' Sandaime, Koharu and Homura visited the electrocuted man in the hospital.

'Sigh...'

'You're lucky she restrained herself, or you'll be long dead by now, boy.' Koharu griped out. 'That, and she would have wiped away three more houses in her wake. She's mostly using Majutsu and Maryoku. She only uses chakra as a secondary power source.' she said. 'But onto that matter...why did you never come?'

'I keep receiving letters that she's fine and there's no need for me to come!' Jiraiya told them. 'That's why I never came, thinking she's happy even without me!'

'And from WHOM are these letters?' Sandaime ground out.

'From your secretary who has your stamp of approval of course.'

'WHAT?!'

xxx

Needless to say, said secretary from those years ago suddenly found herself on a date with Morino Ibiki...and its revealed that she's an agent of Motosuwa Keijirou, one of the Civilian Council Members who ordered her to write and send those letters using a forgery of the Hokage's handwriting. Needless to say, they were furious and dragged said man to the interrogation room and Jiraiya was sure to unleash his fury as he had cost him his goddaughter's heart and love and the chance to be a family. He and the Council are thrown into prison isolated from other prisoners and each other. Their assets also frozen incase they got out with insider help, they couldn't get anywhere without money.

Those monies now added to the Shinobi Council Funds.

All that's left, is the verdict of the Daimyo. It took a long while instead of the promised week...

Then again, it might not be so easy disbanding and rendering a council obsolete. It seems he has to talk to the Daimyo-sama when he visits for the Third Round.

xxx

'So that's what happened...' Emiya mused as the lamenting Hokage revealed what they learned the next day to the two. 'There's attempts to undermine your authority and you never knew about it. And this is made possible as some shinobi are loyal to the civilian council, being of civilian birth while some shinobi are loyal to the Hokage. Two factions struggling to gain more power...and the center of this power struggle is Naruko herself.'

'And why me?!' Naruko sputtered out incredulously.

'Every village has a Jinchuuriki and you know that.' said Emiya. 'And said Jinchuuriki are loyal to the Kage whether willing or not. To the civilians, they see you as the Kage's weapon and a monster so they made your life hell until you hopefully die, went through great lengths to make sure the shinobi have no power over you to protect you and now prevented Jiraiya from seeing you by sending forged letters. Without you whom they see as a wild card...they can slowly but surely usurp power until they have Konoha for themselves because jiji here...is too nice. Too kind. The only ones stopping the royal mess this would have become are three other elders. He is the angel, they are the devil surrounding a conscience. White and black. Because of his tendency to give 'chances'...they in turn abuse it. After hearing this, what will you do now, jiji?'

'...this kind grandfather will die in the exams.' Sandaime chuckled. 'Its high time I remind them...why Nidaime, Senju Tobirama-sensei **chose me** as his successor.'

'Didn't you chuck those trash at the prison, isolated and without luxury as I have suffered for six years?' Naruko smirked darkly.

'Yes but that's not enough.' said the Sandaime. 'I'm just waiting for the decision of the Daimyo.' he grunted. 'In the meantime Naruko-chan...why not visit and heal Jiraiya? This really isn't his fault.' he said softly.

'...'

xxx

The Hospital...

Naruko, wearing her newly-finished outfit came to visit the hospital, but came across Shikamaru who's carrying a basket of fruit. 'Hey! Who're you seeing?' she put a mask of cheerfulness on.

'Well, Choji.' said Shikamaru. 'The moron overate at Yakiniku and he's here for indigestion.' he chuckled. 'How about you?'

'...on business.' said Naruko. 'We visit him first, yes?'

'Yeah...and I feel kinda naughty for now, so let's eat this in front of him.' Shikamaru chuckled, much to her amusement when they passed by Rock Lee's hospital room And Gaara was inside.

'Oh shit,' Shikamaru hissed. 'He's probably here to finish the job!' and he's right. He's having his sand move...surrounding Lee's neck. He's about to form his hand into a fist for his sand to crush Lee's neck when he couldn't move all of a sudden.

'And what do you think, you're doing?' Naruko said coolly as she and Shikamaru bound him. 'Looks like you just can't help but kill pointlessly. Is that the order of your so-called mother, Gaara?'

'I don't have a reason. I just want to kill him. That's all there is to it.' said Gaara. 'Its my purpose for existing.'

'Purpose...?' Shikamaru frowned.

'Yes...I was born this way.' said Gaara as he gave them a cold look of murderous intent. 'I was created when the woman who would have been my mother gave birth to me to become the ultimate Shinobi paying with her life as a price...and my father attaching the incarnation of sand to me by ninjutsu...I am born to be a monster.'

'To go that far...that's crazy. To think there's such a thing...' Shikamaru shuddered, unable to believe his words. 'That's something Parents from Suna does this days? What a rather strange way to show love.'

'Love? Don't judge me by your measuring stick.' Gaara sneered. 'Family...you know what connection that is to me?' he snorted before his apathetic expression returned. 'It's just lumps of meat linked together with murderous intent and hatred!'

"As I thought...he's broken." Naruko thought darkly. "I may have to protect both Shikamaru and Lee if he went nuts."

'By sacrificing my mother's life...I was created as the ultimate shinobi...the Kazekage's son.' Gaara continued. 'Father taught me shinobi secrets and jutsu...and I was spoiled, allowed to do as I pleased. I thought that was love...until that incident six years ago...'

'Incident? What is it?' Shikamaru asked him warily. Gaara sported a deranged, twisted smile.

'For the last six years from when I was six years old, my father tried to assassinate me!' he chuckled in a deranged manner.

'B-but you said you were spoiled!' Shikamaru blurted in disbelief. 'How the hell did this happen?!'

'A being too strong can become the existence of fear.' said Gaara. 'My spirit is so unstable...it seems my idiotic creators realized there was something wrong...to my father, the Kazekage I am the trump card...but at the same time I am a dangerous being...so when I was six, I was deemed dangerous...as the village's dangerous tool, I was used with care. To them, I am simply an object from the past that they wished would disappear...then why do I exist? Why am I even alive? As I searched for a reason, I have to find one...or its the same as being dead.'

'So you decided to kill.' said Naruko. 'By killing off your father's assassins, you felt alive and had a purpose. By killing the people who destroyed your life long before you left the womb before they destroy you in order to protect yourself is your purpose.' Gaara smiled at this.

'So you understand...the only people who can...should be people just like me.' he chuckled sinister. 'Are you...Uzumaki Naruko? Living by myself...loving only myself...as long as there are people for me to kill, that is my way of finding joy while I live...'

'We are alike but there's a difference between us.' said Naruko coolly. 'However, while you never had anyone who truly cares for and loves you...I was however fortunate.' she said. 'You know what? People can't be happy unless they are loved and respected as a human being. When they never even experienced proper love they don't even know what it is they yearn for. _We are those perfect examples_.' Shikamaru gave her an incredulous stare for this. He could not believe this nice girl with godly kitchen hands is just like this crazy kid.

'We who suffered for years in our childhood...knowing only cold stares, stares of hate and scorn, being told we're not wanted...unlike you I didn't have your amazing defense.' she said bitterly. 'And this hateful village knows that. You know what they did? Civilian and shinobi alike took great pleasure in making my life hell. They would form mobs and beat me within an inch of my life.' she chuckled. 'I was tossed out of the orphanage when I was three, leaving me to the cruelty of the streets and its people. It was hard finding food, water and shelter which is why I'm so short...from severe malnutrition.' Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror at this. 'Adults who dare to call themselves proud humans who wear smiles of glee and cruelty as they take delight in my torture that can make even Morino Ibiki puke out his dinner...wanna know how this came to be?'

'It all started twelve years ago when Kyuubi attacked the village.' said Naruko. 'And I was the only newborn child available at October. I was used by the Yondaime as a vessel to seal Kyuubi into me because you can't really kill a gigantic chakra construct when it doesn't have a body or a heart and brain to end its life. Its immortal.' Shikamaru gasped at this while Gaara looked interested. 'His dying wish was that I should be celebrated as a hero...Sandaime who found us tried his best to fulfill that wish...however, the Civilian Council didn't see it that way.'

'Since they didn't understand the mechanics of Fuinjutsu...that, and they feared my existence, thinking Hokage-jiji and the elders will use me as a weapon, fearing they would lose their power in the village with me on the side of the Shinobi Council, they spread a bastardized version of the truth, saying I am Kyuubi Reborn. By the time they find out, it was too late. They fanned the flames of lies so fast Sandaime and the Elders could not stop it and the village...the civilians and shinobi from civilian families accepted the lies of the Civilian Council as the one and only truth. And they believed what they only wanted to believe and what's most convenient, resulting in my hellish childhood.'

'Weren't you protected in those years?!' Shikamaru choked out in disbelief and chilling horror that such a thing occurred.

'I was but there's little the Shinobi Council can do...the Civilians have jurisdiction over Civilians...and the Hokage and Shinobi Council only has power over Shinobi. And since I am from an unknown background, they decided I'm conveniently a civilian.' Naruko snorted. 'They have no power over me and all Sandaime could do was have me shadowed and guarded by ANBU but here's a nasty twist...Shift Change.' she chuckled.

'Some ANBU are loyal to the Yondaime's wish...and some are loyal to civilians. There are times they really protect me...and there are times the ANBU enjoy the show. So tell me...who are the real monsters? Us...or them? Things like Kyuubi are chakra constructs. Natural Disasters just like a typhoon or earthquake. It so happens he decided to pass by Konoha out of a stroke of our bad luck, hence, twelve years ago. I never blamed Kyuubi...and I didn't exactly ask for this as a baby.' she scoffed.

'You are a pure example of the fools getting what they wished for; a child who thinks he's a monster by your upbringing. I would have ended up just like you if I had no one either. But I have people on my side. Those who respected the Yondaime's dying wish and see me as a hero...and my adoptive brother who saved me six years ago and raised me in safety. I couldn't go to the Academy, I'll be blatantly sabotaged out of bias in hopes I'll get expelled so my education was private. I tasted what I wanted for so long. A home, food and water as much as I want, clean clothes, a caring family figure, security, peace, and happiness. Sure, its lonely with just two of us, even with Hokage-jiji visiting every sunday with presents but for me its OK. As long as the monsters are at bay, I could live in peace with niisan. I got the chance to have a normal childhood. To be honest the mere thought of becoming shinobi for this village of monsters...' she too, sported a deranged kubrick smile.

'...**makes me so sick it makes me wanna puke and destroy all they hold dear as revenge**...' Shikamaru's eyes popped at this. '...but you know what?' she said as her smile was gone. Shikamaru wondered how long this will last...since he just learned two horrible truths in one day...and he's just here to visit Choji! He didn't sign up for this!

'For the sake of those who believed in me and the Yondaime's wish...I will prove them wrong.' said Naruko. 'I am much more human than they are and proud of it!' she thundered, startling them both at this change of attitude. 'I learned all the evils of humanity since I was a toddler! What makes them monsters! By using all the evil they showed me that they're capable of, I'll show them what a human should really be! Then again what is a human? Nobody knows...but all I know is, humans should never be capable of acts that can even make monsters hurl in disgust. The irony sometimes is...things humans fear...tend to be more humane than they are.'

'The fight is tomorrow. Leave.' Naruko ordered as she flared her chakra while lacing it with dangerous intent. 'Or do you wish to start an international incident?'

'Feh...we'll see who is right in the end...Uzumaki Naruko...' Gaara smirked. 'Me or you?' and he left in a swirl of sand. Shikamaru sank on his knees at this.

'Naruko...was my parents...ever nice to you?' he shook in horror as he just couldn't picture that kind of life on a child. Especially a girl.

'They were...' Naruko told him. 'I remember a man with a scarred face looking just like you saving me when I was within eyeshot and the mobs are being the usual. I don't know about your mother though, I don't even know her. Sometimes, he has a blonde man and an overweight man with him.'

'Ino and Choji's dads...those guys are best friends they might as well be brothers.' Shikamaru smiled sadly. 'So if that dude can control sand as his power from his monster...what's yours?'

'The ability to sense evil...or rather, Negative Emotions. But mostly, evil emotions anyway.' said Naruko. 'I always know when danger is close by. Or if a bad-to-evil person is near me or coming for me. Although that wasn't much use since I was a child...what can my short legs do against the long legs of adults?' she said bitterly. 'Nothing.'

Outside the door, Gai was there, about to visit Lee but he heard everything...

He sighed sadly before disappearing.

xxx

'Hey dad...' said Shikamaru as he went home gloomy.

'What is it Shikamaru? Finals are tomorrow isn't it?' Shikaku asked his son while reading Icha Icha. 'Getting cold feet now?'

'No. Hey, what is it like being a human and a monster?' Shikamaru asked him as Shikaku glanced at him. 'I learned the truth about Gaara and Naruko today. They had a showdown at the hospital because we stopped Gaara from killing Lee...they had a showdown on who has it worse in life as kids possessed with monsters. Gaara is a result of what people wished for while Naruko would have ended up like him if there's nobody for her who truly cares.'

'...its up to you whether to be human or monster. Anyone can become monsters by having evil in their hearts and taking pleasure in evil acts.' said Shikaku. 'Now that you know the truth about her...be good friends with her. She needs friends and people who cares as she has a very rough, sad life...if she is all alone in the world, she would break and end up like that Gaara kid who lost faith in humanity. You are now also under responsibility of that truth. An S-Class Secret. Keep that to yourself. The only one with the power to wield that secret is Naruko herself, or if you're given permission by her or the Hokage to reveal that secret.'

'...yes dad.' Shikamaru sighed. 'I just can't imagine that nice cute girl with godly kitchen hands have such a background.'

'Godly...kitchen hands?' Shikaku blinked. He was like 'whut?'

'She's a really great cook dad...' Shikamaru snorted. 'She learned from her guardian whoever he is...she aims to be his level in the kitchens. We lived in luxury for a few days when her team reinforced us in Nami no Kuni from a mission-gone-awry. Even Ino stopped her ridiculous diet.'

'Izzat so?'

'Yeah.'

'Looks like she's in for a good culinary relationship with the Akimichi Clan...'


	10. 26 Days II

26 Days II

During the time Naruko trained with Gai...Kakashi and his clone trained the boys.

The opponents are, depending on their luck, each other, Team Suna, Shino and Shikamaru.

'Its fortunate that Gaara's opponent is Naruko.' said Kakashi. 'Her abilities with ninjutsu are far more superior than his so she'll easily win this one in the bag although we hope that she wouldn't destroy the arena so much...' he coughed. 'So your problems are ahem, each other. As a team, you know what your teammates can do so in the end, its your own strategy. We aim for endearing ourselves to the judges about our fighting and judgment ability to defeat the other into surrendering. And of course, we do it in style.'

'So aside from each other, there's the other two siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Be wary of Puppet Users.'

'Why do we have to be wary of those doll players anyway?' Sasuke grunted. 'They're pathetic.'

'Not really...sure, they don't like close-range and ninjutsu much. Much puppeteers have weak bodies and little chakra, so to compensate, the Puppet-Fighting Style was born in Suna.' Kakashi explained. 'They excel in chakra control and weapons. And they're dangerous as not only do they lace every inch of their puppets with weapons, what's stopping them from using the puppet technique on YOU into killing yourself?' the boys blanched at this. 'While the Hyuuga and Uchiha can see chakra with their special peepers open, normal folks don't have that freebie and evade. Unlike genjutsu, you're aware that you're about to kill yourself against your will. Horrifying. So do NOT underestimate Kankuro-kun.' the boys nodded.

'Temari is a long-range Futonjutsu specialist which she activates using her fan, with no need for handseals. An incredible talent in ninjutsu which means her chakra control is also incredibly prodigious. We use hand seals to use ninjutsu yet she does not. Rather, all three siblings are incredible in that field which is why they can use ninjutsu much like Naruko can with her Majutsu. However, unlike Gaara and Kankuro, Temari has a time-lag.'

'A time lag?' Sai frowned.

'Yes. The reason why she's a long-range futonjutsu user that utilizes both offense and defense. That huge fan is made of iron and is certainly heavy. I'd estimate around 5 kg or 8 by how she waves it using the centrifugal force of her body.' Kakashi chuckled. 'Its either made of steel or iron with the frames around 2-3 cm thick with the two end frames 5 or so. It can either be a melee weapon through tessenjutsu, or a medium for ninjutsu. She can cut you in half with it, bludgeon you to death with it, and blow you away. But the time before she completes in waving it is three seconds. It greatly speaks volumes of her physical fitness and strength as well. Because Suna is uh...going into hard times because of their Daimyo giving **us** missions meant for THEM, they make quality shinobi out of what they can train within their resources. They train only those with talent and skill, not like us who accepts whoever and separate the cream crop from the weeds through the Genin Exams to give shinobi hopefuls a chance. The issue here, is resources.'

'Hang on sensei, what exactly, is Majutsu?' Sasuke frowned. 'It seems easier to use than chakra-based jutsu.' he pointed out.

'Her foster brother, Emiya Shirou-kun came from a country that utilizes this form of jutsu.' said Kakashi. 'However, only very few people can have access to this technique.'

'Why?'

'Because while everyone can have chakra and chakra tenketsu and pathways...not everyone has majutsu kairo.' said Kakashi. 'There are clans in his country that can use this power. Unlike pathways that are connected by our bodies...the kairo can only be found in our souls. Thus maryoku, the power majutsu uses is energy generated by the soul. We tested it and well...y'know. its energy is different...more...sublime.' two jaws dropped. 'But because bloodlines are dangerously thinning in the present generation that selected individuals are sent out to travel the world and bring back 'fresh talent' in hopes to either restore the thinning bloodlines by arranged marriages, or start new clans. The first Majutsushi of our country is Naruko.'

'In majutsu kairo, there's not only a number of circuits...but also its quality.' Kakashi continued. 'An average majutsushi has 27. The lowest one can get is 20. Quality Ranking System uses the same rank we do. E as the Weakest...and instead of S or SS, majutsushi use A++ instead of S and instead of SS, its EX...a rank that means too powerful to be ranked.' two pairs of eyes bulged. 'And Naruko's soul is very powerful, forged by her hardship in life along the fact that she's a Jinchuuriki...she has 100 EX Circuits.' jaws dropped this time. 'According to Emiya, had she trained hard enough...she can fight for three weeks straight without stopping...and given politics between two nations, either she stays here, or if given orders, he would have her marry into a family in his country to a family who desperately wants the revival of power in their clan. Someone like Naruko can effortlessly revive a dying clan through her children alone and her grandchildren. Every clan in Emiya's country will fight hard over her.' he said grimly. 'But the fact is, Naruko belongs to a clan of OUR country so it'll be international politics next. Quite a mess that awaits her when she grows up so her hope of staying here is IF she gets engaged to a prominent clan of Konoha and put an end to this struggle for good.'

'So out of thousands in Konoha...only Naruko has Circuits?' Sasuke frowned.

'Yeah...he tested everyone. Everyone around age 30 below because at 30 above, it'll be hard to train them since their circuits are closed for so long that the flow of maryoku will be weak, and their quality greatly decreased. So Emiya's on a lookout for newborn children who may inherit their parents' circuits.' Kakashi explained. 'I don't have Circuits. He tested the ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin and even Genin...in his interactions with you, he tested you too through Naruko. Out of Konoha's population of 250.832, only...six people made that list.' he said grimly. 'Naruko...someone in the Tokujo, someone in the Uchiha but uh...Itachi went nuts, killing him too,' Sasuke bristled at this. 'Given the age gap, Emiya would have had Naruko engaged to him but uh...y'know. And then the remaining three are in ANBU.'

'Oh...'

'Well, that's that.' said Kakashi while having a flashback of his own.

xxx

**_Flashback, months ago..._**

_'So here's the list of potentials with Majutsu Kairo, Emiya-kun?' Sandaime asked Emiya as the tall man took out a short list. The ones present are the Hokage, Village Elders and Kakashi, given who his charge is._

_'Hai. Around seven.' said Emiya. 'Out of the whole frigging population of people below 30 and this even dates six years ago when I adopted Naruko.' said Emiya. 'I'm constantly checking. And these other guys I approached wouldn't believe me even though I used magic before them.' he snorted. 'Oh well, their loss. But there's this one kid that the ANBU forbade me from approaching.' he said. 'Uchiha Sasuke. He possesses 60 A+ Circuits. He's one big talent besides that other guy, Uchiha Shisui. But when I approached him, Uchiha Itachi drove me off, thinking I'm into THAT sort of thing...and that's before the massacre.' Emiya shook his head in disbelief. And five years after that, these four others did not change.'_

_'I see...so its rare for an individual to be born with a powerful soul...' Danzo mused thoughtfully._

_'Its rare. That's why the clans back home are adamant in er...selective arrangements because of this pride. But too much inbreeding of course, results in problems so every now and then, we need fresh blood by having a newcomer mage marry into the family. That's my mission.' said Emiya. 'But why won't the ANBU let me approach Uchiha Sasuke?'_

_'Well...we see a problem in him.' said the Hokage sadly. 'Such power...cannot fall into the wrong hands.'_

**_End Flashback_**

xxx

'So back to your two remaining opponents, Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru.' said Kakashi. 'What do you guys think of those two as a person and personality? While I know what their clan can do, the individuals themselves? No idea. You spent six years with them, so...'

'Well, due to his laziness, we are superior to Shikamaru in everything but brains.' said Sai. 'Who knows what he'll do so before he comes up with something big, we have to disable him. As for Aburame Shino, every one of his moves is also dumping bugs on us that consume chakra without our knowing. Out of the two of us, only Sasuke stands a chance against him because of his Katon jutsu before fighting Naruko.'

'I see...then let's get planning shall we? And this does NOT mean you're skipping training...' Kakashi smirked. 'In the end, what saves your ass is refined chakra control, peak physical condition, taijutsu and bukijutsu. And that's exactly what we'll work on.'

xxx

And so, 26 days later...

Here's the Finals.

Team Kakashi met up outside the gates of Konoha's Stadium.

'Naruko! Over here!' Sai called out as Naruko, dressed in new clothes ran towards them.

'...new clothes again?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. My old ones will get me killed.' Naruko pouted. 'Had it been some usual shinobi, I wouldn't change. But Gaara...his sand is fast so I had to train with high pressure water controlled by turtles.'

'Sou...so you're OK with dealing with that Ghoul then.' said Sasuke as the blonde nodded.

'Yosh, beat him real good because everyone else can't.' said Sai. 'None of us here has wide-range jutsus.'

'Got it.' said Naruko. 'I'll take out the big guy then.'


	11. Helping Out

A:N- I need a little help with the Naruko VS Gaara match since I'm not that good at writing an epic battle between two screwed-up kids.

The criteria is as goes:

1. Their past is explored in great detail, effectively yelling out to the world who are the true monsters based on information in Ch. '26 Days'  
2. Gaara is much nuttier than Canon and really takes out the big guns  
3. Naruko uses magecraft more than chakra-based jutsu

Naruko's Magecraft is as follows:

She's a Wind Element Mage thus has control over air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement. And her Tracing Ability can be any object but since her Element and Origin is not Sword like Archer/Shirou, she can only use a kunai version of Archer's strongest Trace Ability and she can do Rho Aias but calls it with a different name Shikakabe(purple flower wall). She hardly uses wind jutsu and is more into the other forms of Wind Magecraft. Also, use Chapter 2 as an ability reference.

I will take down this AN if anyone sent me help by writing down their epic battle using the criteria.

You will be credited for your work and I will make it clear!


End file.
